


By Monday Morning

by WrenVienna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenVienna/pseuds/WrenVienna
Summary: When Draco Malfoy shows up in the sitting room at the home of Severus Snape with a mysterious young woman, has he brought his godfather a treat or something much more?
Kudos: 12





	1. Draco and the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and my first public share. Multiple chapters, I will post as I can.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm doing this as part of National Novel Writing Month, an annual Internet-based creative writing project that takes place during the month of November.  
> 

He got up from his chair, addressing her, “It has grown quite late and I do need to retire.”  
“Very well, Godfather. Shall I see you tomorrow for Sunday dinner?” Draco replied.  
He nodded a yes, Draco shot a wink at her then Disapparated out with a pop.

He crossed the room in a handful of long strides, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, lifting one foot up then the other, pulling off his dragonhide boots and placing them side by side. “Are you joining me?...” He turned to head up the stairs.

Her head was still trying to digest Draco having called him, “Godfather” as she leaned forward, pulling her own boots off, setting them aside the chair and went to him. Looking up into his glittering, obsidian eyes, she whispered, “Yes, sir.” and she let him lead her up the stairs.

He gestured forward, showing her the bathroom before heading down the hall, “I’ll be down here.”

She emptied her bladder then stood to face herself in the mirror.  
“He is inviting you into his bed,” She said to herself.  
“He is a fucking powerful dark wizard,” She reminded herself.  
“He is...” She quickly silenced her inner voice with “I am 26 and can decide for myself and he is…” bloody hell, she didn’t know how old he was but clearly an adult whom invited her upstairs.

She went down the short hall and found him in his bedchamber, standing at the window looking out onto the night. He had changed into soft, grey pajama bottoms and a loose-fitting sleep top.

A fire was lit in the hearth, giving the room its light. She avoided looking at the bed, his bed as she made her way around it to where he stood.

She reached up to him with both hands, placing them on his chest as her fingers went to his top button. He gave a sharp intake of breath. “Let this happen, Severus.” She whispered to him as her fingers moved down to the next button, working it undone. He let out a low hiss, drawing her eyes up to his. There was a hint of danger in his onyx eyes as he met hers with a penetrating stare. 

“My gods, I am going to grind his pelvis into hourglass sand if he gives me the chance”, She thought.

Suddenly, his hands snapped up, grabbing her wrists, “You. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing, Miss Stirling. You will find… just as in my classroom… as in… my home… I am in… total...control… On your knees. Now!”

She dropped to her knees at his feet, willing to play whatever game he was laying out. He released one wrist to bring his hand firmly under her jaw, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “Know what you are getting into, Miss Stirling. Do be aware that I play rough. Do you consent to being here with me?” She swallowed, feeling his long fingers at her throat, “Yeee yeesss, sir.” She stuttered.

“Undress me!” He commanded, releasing her other wrist. She looked up to him, returning his stare as she moved one hand to the front placket of his pants, running her hand up the growing front then back down. She purred as she felt what was underneath. Seems his languid baritone wasn’t the only weapon he’d be wielding.

“Do not toy with me, witch.” He warned.

His hand came back to her throat again, his long fingers wrapping around and nudging her head up.  
“Do not make me tell you again. Now undress me.” Her breath hitched in her throat as her hands went to his hips, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants. Sliding the material down past his ass, she was greeted with his more than adequate cock, springing from the confines of the thin material.

Raising one hand to tentatively wrap around the base, she wasn’t sure what he expected from her. She didn’t have much experience and certainly none with a cock of his size. The tip glistened as she tenderly moved her hand on him, earning a loud, frustrated exhale from above.

She was kneeling before him directly in front of his large window. They were on the second floor but… she felt completely visible.

He sensed her unease and with an outward flick of his wrist, slammed the shutters closed. He then moved his hand to wrap around her hand, showing her what he wanted.

She was a quick learner, or so she thought until, “Your mouth, Miss Stirling,” he insisted, as his hand arrived on the back of her head, gesturing her forward.

She was able to take about half of his length down her throat before he stopped her, “Enough. Up you get.” He grasped her upper arm with one strong hand and pulled her to her feet.

Stepping out of his pajama bottoms, he walked her backwards to the edge of his bed. “Down.” She sat on the edge and scurried backwards as he crawled towards her like a sleek jungle cat. 

Another flick of his hand and her skirt and knickers were in a pile on the bed. His obsidian eyes were blazing as he moved to claim his prey.

***

She woke with a start, not knowing where she was for a moment. Then it came back to her, she was in his bed, dressed in his pajama bottoms, covered with the softest bedding she’d ever felt. She picked up her head to look around but the room was dim. “Severus?? Are you here?” She called quietly.

“Yesss.” Came his silky tone from the corner, “Go back to sleep. I assure you you are quite safe where you are.” She turned her head to where his voice came from. A chair by the hearth, a dark shadow resting in it.

Unbeknownst to she, he had his own thoughts he was sorting out. He had rarely let a witch into his home, and had certainly never let one slumber in his bed, nestled in his clothes, under his bedding. What had he gotten into? 

Memories of what occurred came back to her like a stack of photos flashing before her eyes:

_He stalked up to the bed, vanishing her clothes with his wandless, wordless magic._

_His hands between her thighs, his head between her thighs._

_She had dropped her hands to his shoulders, digging in her fingernails._

_He had crawled up her at that moment, using his knees to push her thighs open further before running his hands along her arms and raising them above her head as he nipped and sucked at the side of her neck. She sighed his name, he lifted his head to look at her then secured her wrists tightly to his headboard._

_He reached down with one hand to tease her sex with those long fingers of his. She rolled her hips, seeking him out._

_“Witch, I will have my way with you when I am ready. Do not get demanding with me.” His fingers moved faster, bringing her closer to the edge._

_She couldn’t grab at him, couldn’t reach him despite how badly she wanted to entwine her fingers into his hair, to bring his face down to her own, to kiss him. She whined her need to him, begging him with non-words._

_He snickered and sat back on his heels. Between her thighs. Which were splayed completely open to him and his desires. “My, my, Miss Stirling, aren’t we the eager one...”_

_He ran a long finger along her sex then raised it to his lips, tasting her juices off his flesh._

_She stretched out one long leg, catching him around his back then quickly brought the other leg up to lock him in place and bring him forward down onto herself._

_He reached around and grabbed her ankle, removing her leg from his waist and lifting it to his shoulder._

_He was at her entrance as he hissed down to her, “So you want to play, Miss Stirling?” He reached down with his right hand, positioning himself then entered her with one, hard thrust as she yelped in surprise. Holding her leg vertical against his chest, he whipped his hips, driving himself into her with a depth she didn’t know possible._

_She bleated out his name, sounding like a wounded animal, tightening her leg around his back, coaxing him closer. He pushed her other leg off his shoulder then brought his torso down onto hers, wrapped both of his hands under her shoulders and drove harder._

_“Sevvv-russss…...non’t stop...” My gods, she was going to come completely unhinged._

_“Come on, Avalon… let go.” Oh, so he did know her first name. He dropped his head to the side of her neck again, biting along her collarbone. He turned and breathed into her ear, “I want to feel you come on my cock...”_

_The sound started somewhere deep in her chest before it rumbled out of her lips. She wrapped both legs tightly around him and squeezed his waist as wave after wave of intense pleasure overtook her._

_“Fuuuuuuuuck, Sevvv-rus….” She gasped, pulling against the ropes that held her wrists._

_He released her hands from their bindings and she instantly wrapped them around his neck, pulling his face to hers. She grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth before locking her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth as he quickened his pace. He was close, she could feel him swelling inside as she grinded her hips to meet his, clenching her inner muscles around him._

_He broke free of her lips, tucking his head down as he unloaded deep inside of her. A primal growl left him as he snapped his hips one final time before collapsing on her chest. ___


	2. Sunday Dinner and the Following Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Draco and Lucius have Sunday dinner and discuss the girl.  
> Severus decides he wants to see her again.

Sunday dinner at Malfoy Manor, Severus finally had an opportunity to address Draco.  
“Tell me Draco, how exactly did I come to find Miss Stirling with you in my sitting room?”  
“Godfather,” Draco began,”Last Friday when I stopped by your class, I had asked you if I could come use your books to research ingredients for my Alchemy project and you had agreed.”  
“Yes, Draco… go on...”  
“And when you handed out the homework assignment, I heard her whisper, ‘I’d like to be on his desk by Monday morning.’ and I thought perhaps I could arrange a treat for you.”  
Lucius leaned forward with great interest, “Oh, do tell, Severus!” He exclaimed.  
Severus tried to recall what he had said while assigning the homework. "You will each write an essay on the properties of potion ingredients. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them on my desk by Monday morning.”  
“Well,” Severus snickered, “She wasn’t on my desk but it’s not Monday morning yet either.”

***

The following week, an owl had arrived at Avalon’s office on Wednesday, asking if she was interested in getting together for lunch Saturday afternoon. She scripted her reply and after offering a small treat, returned the owl to its sender.

The owl landed softly on the back of Severus’s chair at the head table. It sat quietly, chewing at the scroll on its leg until dinner time when the staff came in.

Severus spotted the feathery guest as he exited the staff room. As he approached, the owl lifted its leg, offering the scroll then hooted hopefully in expectancy of a treat. He took the scroll then shooed the bird away, “Next time.” The owl hooted indigently before flying off. 

He unrolled the small scroll, read her reply then tucked the paper into his frock coat, trying to disguise the smile that appeared on his face. She had said yes. She wanted to see him again.

Friday night, after his rounds at the school, he returned to his home in Cokeworth. He had wanted to brew a few potions in his basement lab early in the morning plus straighten up a bit before Avalon arrived for lunch.

He started with a batch of Draught of Peace to try and calm his own anxiety. It required paying close attention to his ingredients which were added in a very specific order. This kept his mind focused while his hands created their magic. 

Moving around his small lab, he began a cauldron of Potion for Dreamless Sleep as well as one for Wiggenweld Potion. He checked on his cauldron holding the simmering Draught of Peace, pleased to see a light silver vapor swirl up into the air from the perfect turquoise blue of the liquid. 

He had never invited a witch back to his home, his personal space wasn’t something he shared. However, this one was different. When he first saw her in his home, Apparating in on Draco’s arm, she seemed more surprised to see him than he was to see her. He, however, had kept his emotions firmly hidden.

_Meeting her eyes as he greeted her, he had slipped easily into her mind that afternoon, wanting to know her intentions towards Draco. He found her stack of red-tinged emotions easily and sorting through, he was utterly fascinated to see they centered around himself and not Draco at all._

_Well, this was indeed interesting. So he sat in his chair, in the corner, the latest issue of Potions Illustrated opened across his lap and sifted through her thoughts and emotions. He didn’t search her memories, he didn’t see or feel any threat coming from her._

_Finding one particular thought, pulsing in purple with a red edge, he left that one for last. Glancing over to where she and Draco sat, making notes from his books, he imagined himself bringing her wicked thoughts to life. She wanted to fuck him, did she? It was radiating off her as she tried to pay attention to the pages Draco was pointing to._

_She wanted to ride him. She had a clear image in her mind of herself straddled across him, his wrists restrained above his head as she bucked wildly, her head tossed back, using him for her pleasure._

_No. He would reverse that on her. ___

__Severus smiled to himself, recalling that afternoon when Draco had presented “the treat” as he referred to her and how rapidly things progressed. Now here he was, not even two weeks later and he had invited her back to his home for lunch._ _

__Moving to his kitchen, he selected items from the pantry and moved with absolute grace as he readied the meal for lunch. He was expecting her through his Floo within 30 minutes so best to get preparations started._ _

__He had picked up some fresh garden peas, which he gently steamed before resting in an ice bath. Cubed pancetta, to be lightly sauteed, and wholegrain pasta, awaiting the water to boil._ _

__He began working on the sauce, melting butter into a pan before adding cream. Cooking was so similar to potion making, it was a matter of knowing what to add and how to combine ingredients to achieve the desired result. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark purple shirt and set his mind to creating this meal._ _

__He selected his favorite bowl, a gift from Narcissa many years earlier to hold his pasta creation. Setting out plates and utensils, he tried to create a visually appealing table._ _

__He had eaten many meals out of whatever vessel he prepared them in, sometimes standing in the kitchen without bothering to sit. Entertaining a witch in his home was another skill he lacked._ _

__One thing he did know was wine and he had his friendship with Lucius to thank for it. Every Sunday at Malfoy Manner, Lucius had shared something new and different. Severus had learned what he liked and what he didn’t even though he preferred a simple tumbler of Firewhisky after a meal._ _

__The Floo roared as his witch stepped through, gently dusting herself off. Turning the flame off on his stove, Severus went to greet her, taking her cloak off her shoulders and kissing her gently on the hand._ _

__He brought her into his little kitchen, offering her a glass of red wine as he finished preparing their lunch. Bringing the flame back up, he added a splash of white wine to the sauce, then the cheese and garlic before whisking the concoction together as if it were a potion in a cauldron._ _

__“So, the Potions Master can also cook. What a treasure you are, Severus.” She said, coming up behind him to sniff at his sauce. “Still the eager one, Miss Stirling?” He questioned as he quirked up an eyebrow at her. “It smells delicious, I just wanted a peek.” She replied as she returned to her seat._ _

__He added the cooked pasta to the sauce along with the peas and pancetta and tossed it all together before transferring to the serving bowl._ _

__Setting the bowl on the table, he was unsure if he should serve her a portion or let her do it herself. Thinking quickly of how the House elves acted at Malfoy Manner, they had always served individual meals on their own plates but Narcissa had always been served first._ _

__He decided on serving her, then scooped out a portion for himself._ _

__He found her easy to talk with, her answers were well thought out and intelligent, not simply a word or two. And when she turned the conversation to he and his potions, he found himself opening up just a bit to her._ _

__Talking about brewing was a rather safe topic and he didn’t mind doing most of the speaking as she ate. He watched her as she slowly closed her eyes as she chewed, enjoying the savory taste of his sauce. She made sweet little purring noises as she swallowed then lifted another bite to her perfect lips._ _

__A new emotion began deep in his chest. He had pleased this witch with his meal. It was a simple gesture on his end, cooking was something he did nearly every week-end and now that he had shared it and saw instant gratification, he began to understand what he was seeking. A companion._ _

__He drew the comparison between potion making and cooking for her, explaining how his analytical mind would concentrate in the same manner, focusing on adding ingredients in a specific order and then the resulting satisfaction from a proper brew. He asked her if she had studied Potions at Ivernmorny and if it was something she was interested in._ _

__She had replied that while she did study it for 5 years, she didn’t feel it would be a good career for herself as she didn’t enjoy the dedication necessary with all of the hours in a lab to perfect some of the more difficult potions._ _

__He then asked her if she wanted to see his lab as he attended to a few potions he had started earlier.  
She swiped her last forkful of pasta around her plate to grab the remaining sauce before answering him.  
“You have your own lab here?”  
“Indeed, downstairs.”  
Intrigued, she did want to see his lab and learn more about this intensely private man. She had heard from a few people at the Ministry that he was complicated and withdrawn, complex and nasty with a volatile temper. Not that she had asked around about him, the comments just came naturally when she said she had been in his classroom observing some of his students._ _

__Taking her by the hand, he led her down the narrow staircase to his basement lab. This was his own heaven, his place where he was most at ease._ _

__One wall had several shelves with multiple glass jars, all labeled neatly in his own handwriting. Another wall held a shelf with books for quick reference. She looked over the books, noticing 'Magical Drafts and Potions', 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' plus 'Moste Potente Potions', 'Magick Moste Evile' and 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' displayed on the shelf closest to his small desk.__

____He didn’t steer her away and he allowed her to look around his lab. Lifting the lid on a small, copper cauldron, a wisp of pinkish-purple steam escaped, curling up to the ceiling. Seeing the vapor, he turned off the heat. “That one is complete.” He explained. Drowsiness Draught was an extremely easy brew but one that he kept stores of.___ _

______Moving to the next cauldron, he checked on the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. It had been quite some time since he used it for himself but also one he kept on hand and never let run out.___ _ _ _

________Satisfied that all of his brews could be left alone to cool, he asked her if she wanted to go into town and go for a walk. She smiled shyly, looking up at him, “I’d like that.” She replied sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fastening her cloak around her shoulders before pulling her close, he asked her if she was familiar with a side-along Apparation. He gripped her tightly before spinning them out with a slight crack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Landing them discretely in a Birmingham park he liked to visit, he took her hand, tucked it into the crook of his elbow and led her to the canal waterways. They strolled down one of the tow paths, watching the barges sail quietly by. He asked her how she was settling into life in Great Britain, imaging it to be quite different from the States._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She missed the more out-going attitude of the States and was finding the people to be much more reserved. She had discovered that alcohol was pretty much a daily part of British life whereas in the States, it was for a night out or something being celebrated. Businesses closed much earlier than she was used to and she missed the food she had grown up with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She paused and turned to him, “But I have found something I am very interested in.” He tried not to withdraw, tried to let things progress naturally. Sex was easy, he could command and dominate a witch to pleasure him without issue but romance? It was his greatest insecurity. He was capable of love, he possessed it deep inside but he had buried it, sure it would continue to elude him. Love was not something he had ever pursued again after school. He had his needs met but refused advances made towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Avalon, please be patient with me. I have been so entrenched in... my studies and teaching, I haven’t had much of a social life.” He said quietly as he revealed another piece of himself to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She squeezed his arm, letting him know she understood. She needed him to understand that she was absolutely interested in him and wanted to know him. If it meant going at a slower pace then that is what she would do to be with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sun began to dip below the horizon and he was growing hungry. “What would you prefer for dinner this evening?” He had prepared lunch, he would let her select dinner. Was he supposed to ask her if she wanted dinner with him since his invite was for lunch? She wasn’t showing any signs of wanting the date to end so he was quietly following her lead for this new social situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What she truly wanted was to be alone with him, to sit in his arms, trading questions, learning about each other, letting the night lead to wherever it progressed to. “Chinese takeaway and back to your bed.” She stated bluntly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cocked an eyebrow at her and with a quick slip into her mind, found that same purple, red-edged thought pulsing at the forefront of her emotions. With a sly smile, he replied, “Anything you desire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She picked up a small portion of her Cashew Chicken and holding the chopsticks out to Severus, offered him a taste. He looked at her quizzically for a moment, figuring out how she was holding the two sticks to grip the food before leaning forward to delicately take the bite she offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm, that’s mild.” He said as he dug his fork into his own container, spearing a piece of beef with a floret of broccoli before offering her a taste in return. She knitted her eyebrows together, not convinced she liked his Beef and Broccoli. “No, huh?” He asked. She shook her head, “Maybe not so much.” She pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Setting her empty takeaway container down to to the floor, she shifted so she could lean back against Severus’s shoulder. He lifted his arm, letting her lay down and rest her head in his lap. She looked up at him as he continued eating, watching his hand gracefully move from the container to his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As she watched his left arm moving from container to his mouth, she caught sight of a scar on his inner forearm. It was faint but it was there. She wanted to ask about it, she wanted to ask about many of his scars but it seemed an incredibly private topic, one he didn’t want to discuss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He placed his container down on the floor then moved his hand to her face, brushing her hair up off her forehead. “Tell me something about you.” He asked quietly as she gazed up at him. “What do you want to know?” He wanted to know everything, but he’d start with what she’d tell him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I hope to transfer into the Centaur Liaison Office one day. I didn’t intend to be a Career Counselor but that’s the position I was offered. I figured I would accept and use it to gain knowledge and experience before applying for something that truly interests me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He listened to her reply, curious as to why Centaurs. “Have you ever met them? Seen them?” He asked. “Well, no. There weren’t any Centaurs allowed at Ilvermorny, and I never ventured to the forest to look for them.”  
“What House… were you in?” He asked cautiously.  
“Horned Serpent.”  
He exhaled heavily at her response. Did he dare ask if she was a pure-blood? Did it matter?  
No, it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t ask her, he would not seek out the answer. But he felt certain, had she been in Scotland, she would have been a Slytherin._ _ _ _ _

________She reached for the hand that was playing in her hair, bringing it into her vision. Turning him at the wrist, she seemed to study his palm. Entwining her fingers into his, comparing her small hand to his much larger one. He wasn’t sure what she was getting at. Was this what girls did? She brought his hand towards her mouth, his pointer finger to her lips and kissed gently at his fingertip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In her mind she was thinking of how she wanted his hands on her, his long fingers running over her flesh, exploring her, gripping her. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh before taking the tip of his finger between her teeth and circling the tip with her tongue. He watched her curiously as she took more of his finger into her mouth, nibbling gently, sucking, twirling her tongue around his digit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He rubbed the side of her jaw with his thumb as she continued her oral fixation on his finger. She pulled his hand back and switched to his middle finger, repeating the same process. Then she took his pointer finger into her mouth again, holding the two fingers together as she ran her tongue up between the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Well, this was certainly something new to him and her hot tongue sliding around his fingers woke up his cock. He began pulling his hand away from her mouth, she followed, sitting up to keep suckling on his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once she was upright from his lap, he removed his fingers from her mouth and slid his hand to the back of her head, entangling his fingers into her hair, he drew her closer, his mouth passionately kissing at her neck before moving up across her jaw and finally landing on her lips. His tongue slipped inside, meeting hers as he explored her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Severus,” She panted, pulling free of his lips… “Take me upstairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Take Me Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus does as requested and carries the witch upstairs to his bedchamber

He tossed her onto his bed, pausing to remove his boots before going after her. Resuming the kiss, he tore at her blouse, eager to expose her breasts. Pulling down the cup of her silver bra, he took her nipple into his mouth, teasing the little point with his teeth. She gasped loudly, arching up from the bed.

She brought her hand down hard on the back of his head, holding him to her breast.

He bit at her flesh before moving to her other breast, snapping the bra open to gain more access. Her fingers dug into his scalp, wanting him to use his teeth again. She squirmed beneath him, trying to flip him onto his back. She managed to get one hand down to his trousers, tugging furiously at the buttons.  
“Severus...” she panted heavily, “I need you...” She settled for cramming her hand inside the waistband and grabbing at his cock. He growled at her as she made contact, wrapping her hand around his shaft.

He pulled away, rolling over to unbutton his trousers and pull them off. As soon as he was on his back, she pounced, crouching over his left thigh. She slid her hands under his hips, gripping at the firm globes of his ass as she lowered her head, taking his cock into her mouth.

He tried to regain control but she tightened her jaw and growled back at him, shooting her eyes up to meet his. Her ass swaying in the air as she hovered over him, moving one hand to grasp his shaft, then moved the other to scratch up his side, along his ribs. He flinched slightly but didn’t stop her. Knowing she clawed him out of pleasure and desire was a turn on for him and her fingernails didn’t inflict much damage. 

She was clumsy and awkward in her oral technique and he longed to flip her onto her back and drive his cock into her but she had made it clear, she wanted to suck on him. Merlin, the look in her eyes as she stared him down. Her eyes did to him what his voice did to her.

Her sapphire eyes glazed over with lust as she met his again, “Severus, you are delicious. I could suck on you until my tongue knows nothing but the taste of your cock.” And she dropped back down, sucking at his head, running her hand up and down his shaft leaving him stunned at her words.

She lowered her hips and used his thigh to rub herself on, backing up until she found the boney part of his knee. Pulling his cock towards her mouth, she tried to get him down her throat, coughing, spilling saliva out of her mouth, she tried again. He felt the tightness envelope him as he slid into her throat, then back out again.

She wasn’t intentionally teasing him, she was trying to please him, remembering what he liked the last time she had found herself with his cock in her mouth.

Lifting her hair out of the way, he piled it on top of her head, casting a quick sticking charm to hold it in place so he could see what she was doing. He tilted his head off to the side, watching her intently. 

She seemed quite content playing with his cock as she straddled over his thigh. She was grunting from deep in her throat when she tucked her feet underneath the back of his knee and nudged his leg up. He bent his leg slightly, trying to accommodate her odd request.

He was watching her, intrigued by her position when he realized she was using his thigh and knee to get herself off. Reaching down under her skirt, he grabbed the material of her knickers and tore them free. She gasped as his bare flesh met hers and continued grinding on his thigh as she sucked on his cock, working him as best she knew how.

This was something he had never experienced. This witch was going to give herself her own orgasm while she pleasured him. And all he had to do was keep his leg bent and watch...

Her jaw tensed as she rode on his leg. Lifting her mouth from his cock, she brought both hands to his shaft, passionate little grunts escaping her lips. She moved one hand to his hip, holding herself steady, her fingers tensed, nails digging into his skin as she dampened his thigh with her pleasure.

Tossing her head free of his hand, she went back to his cock, rapidly bobbing up and down, twisting her head back and forth, trying to bring him to orgasm. “Pet,” He sighed, “You are such a delight to watch but allow me to assist you here.” He dug in his heels, grasped her head and thrust himself into her mouth. Saliva ran down his shaft, she whined at him, unclear if pleased or dismayed as he worked his cock in and out of her mouth.

He began grunting and growling at her, so close to releasing his seed, she pushed at his hips, trying to back away, shaking her head, murmuring deep in her throat.

He came with a loud gasp, both hands wound in her hair, pumping his cock into her mouth, “Swallow. It...” he snarled.

She swallowed, her constricting throat muscles pulling another groan from him as he emptied his load. She circled her tongue around the head of his cock, cleaning any remaining seed before crawling up to him to nestle in at his side, her hand laid protectively across his deflating cock.

She wrapped her other arm under him, tucking her hand around his shoulder blade as she held him close. Sighing, she laid her head onto his chest, draped one leg up over his and wrapped herself as completely around him as she could.

“Wait, pet… not yet...” He whispered as he slid from her grasp. She lifted her head, looking at him with hurt eyes… He kissed her softly before getting out of bed and heading for the door. “Ohhh, right.”   
He had to pee.


	4. A Stranger in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch wakes up to find they are not alone in the bedroom.  
> *Potential trigger warning - character death discussed*

She slowly raised from the deepest sleep with the feeling she was being watched. She felt the warmth of Severus against her back as she opened her eyes.

There was a shadow against the wall. A shadow that moved. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, she could make out the figure.

Lucius.

She gasped and shrank backwards against Severus, stirring him from his sleep, “What is it, pet?” He lifted his head to peer from behind her at what had caused her to curl back against him so suddenly.   
It’s okay, he’s here for me, not you.” He calmed her as he kicked the blanket from his legs and got up, grabbing his robe from the chair. “Honestly, Lucius, how many times have I told you to not enter my bedchambers and to await for me downstairs?” Severus chuffed.  
“Tsk tsk, Severus, aren’t you going to introduce me to your… guest?” Lucius replied.  
Severus had rounded the bed and taken the blonde man firmly by the elbow as he steered him from the room. “Downstairs, Lucius. Now.”

“For fuck’s sake, Luc, it’s still dark outside, what could possibly be so urgent to floo over in the middle of the night?” Severus was clearly annoyed with his best friend. Not only to have been roused from his slumber but to have been pulled from the warm and willing witch in his bed. He was going to launch into another tirade but he smelled the alcohol on his friend’s breath and knew his night demons were back. Sighing, he sat Lucius down and went to put on tea.

Now was not the time to be cross with his friend, not when he had been drinking and not when the night demons had returned. 

The terrors had started shortly after the war. The visions of his wife, Narcissa being killed, the thoughts of what he could have done or should have done differently to save her. He found his comfort in the bottle, in the middle of the night, when he was alone and the night demons came for him.

Had he known Severus was not alone this night? No. He just wanted to talk, wanted someone to help him understand the loss, needed to not be by himself. Severus had nearly lost his own life that night, had it not been for the anti-venom potions and bezoars he kept in his frock coat at all times, things would have been very different indeed.

“Sev,” Lucius began, “I didn’t know she was here. It just… it got really dark for me.” Severus handed him a cup of tea and sat in the chair across from him. He knew that Lucius needed to talk it out and needed someone to listen. 

“She was crying my name. She. She was begging me to help her. And when I reached for her, she turned her head to look at me and then her entire being blew away like sand. I can still see her eyes. Her eyes, Severus, they haunt me every. Single. Night.” 

“Lucius, I have offered you Dreamless Sleep potions countless times. Will you please accept and simply try it?” Severus used a gentle tone, one rarely heard from his mouth. Lucius let out a heavy sigh, bowed his head, defeated and held out his palm.

Severus pressed the violet bottle into his friend’s palm, “4 drops under the tongue before you go to sleep.” He closed his friend’s fingers around the bottle, leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Go get some sleep, Lucius. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.”

Lucius stood, tucking the bottle into his vest and walked towards the hearth, “Thank you, old friend.” and in a green flash, he was gone.

Severus stood for a moment staring at the empty hearth before returning upstairs. He wanted to crawl back into bed, to his warm and willing witch but he wasn’t expecting to see her sitting up, fully clothed and perched on the edge of his bed.

She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes calling him forth as she said, “I should go.” He was in front of her instantly, his hands moving to hold her face, his fingers urging her to look up at him, “No...You shouldn’t.” He stood between her knees, his robe falling open as he leaned to kiss her before moving his mouth to her neck, “Avalon, stay.” Did he just ask her to stay? He pushed forward, pushing her back as he crawled up across the bed, laying her down beneath himself.

He was moving along her collarbone, nipping at her neck and she was forgetting about wanting to leave. She pushed the robe back off his shoulders, leaving him bare chested. She had never asked but she had heard of what he had gone through, how he had been cursed numerous times and now she saw the other one in full, the scar at the base of his neck. 

She reached up to gently stroke it causing him to hiss and draw backwards. “Severus,” She began. “Don’t.” He said, cutting her off. He recoiled up onto his knees, straddling her abdomen. She gazed up at him, thinking she had done something wrong. Surely if they were in bed together she was permitted to touch him? 

The scar had healed but the skin was still sensitive. There was nerve damage where that damned snake had bit him. He had his own expert healers along with some experimental versions of Dittany he had cultivated and used on himself but he had never allowed a lover to touch the area.

Maybe some other time he would talk about it but not now, not after dealing with Lucius and the memories their conversation had brought forth. He didn’t want to be with a witch who knew or remembered the war, he wanted to be with one that would help him forget it.

“Severus, let me up.” She demanded as she swatted at his hip.  
“Avalon, please… listen to me...”  
She twisted beneath him, trying to wriggle free. He grabbed her wrists, holding her, trying to get her to listen. He repeated her name, drawing out each syllable. Leaning forward, he brought her arms above her head, holding her hands down to the bed.  
He couldn’t allow her to get up and leave without some type explanation. He couldn’t allow her to leave.  
“Pet, please. Not yet. I’m not ready.” He whispered in sadness.   
“Why do you call me Pet, Severus?”  
He inhaled deeply before answering her, “You’re this beautiful, exotic creature that I’m trying to learn to be a deserving companion to...”  
Her eyes softened upon hearing his answer, she relaxed underneath him, letting him kiss her in silent apology.  
He moved to lay next to her, pulling the blankets up over them.  
“I’ve been cursed and hexed, had my flesh torn, my body beaten and I’ve nearly died. Please understand I can’t talk more about it...” His voiced faded off, hiding his true emotions. Closing his eyes, he hoped Avalon would still be in his bed by morning but he readied himself to wake up alone.


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Severus wake up alone? What will happen later that night during Sunday dinner at Malfoy Manor?

Severus awoke to the aroma of his favorite tea, he stretched one hand out along the empty bed, searching before rolling himself over onto his back. Sitting up, wiping his hand down his face, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, a warm mug clutched in her hands, “Good morning, my lover” She said softly as she offered him the mug.

He looked at her as if seeing a ghost. She had stayed! And she made him breakfast tea. She hadn’t added any milk or lemon, but knowing she had stayed and brought him what he interpreted as a peace offering was an ideal way to wake up. “Thank you, pet.” He said in a low voice, hoping she understood he meant more than just the tea.

“Severus, I didn’t want to leave without saying good-bye. I didn’t want you to wake up thinking something was unfinished. We are okay. I do need to get home though. I have a report to finish for the Ministry and I know if I stay, we’ll never leave your bed.” She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth before heading for downstairs.

“Can I owl you?” He asked cautiously.  
“You’d better.” She said as she exited his room.

He heard his Floo roar downstairs and knew she had gone.

Later that night, after dinner at Malfoy Manor, Severus sprawled across the chaise lounge while Lucius sat at his desk looking over some paperwork from the Board of Governors. Severus had told Lucius of what had happened the night before, curious as to what his take was on the situation. “I think you handled it well, my friend. It is a very delicate topic, one you are not comfortable with discussing. She needs to understand that.” Lucius offered, “Why don’t you bring her round to attend a Sunday dinner and for a proper introduction?”

Severus, knowing Lucius as well as he did, was confident there were ulterior motives present and it was not a mere introduction he was aiming for.

Did he want to share his witch? Did the witch want to be shared? What were they doing together anyways? Not exactly dating but not not dating either. Severus certainly enjoyed her company. She was bright, she was capable of holding a conversation on many topics and she was willing to do as he commanded. He liked waking up with her in his bed, he was actually able to get a full night’s sleep after exhausting himself with her.

Lucius looked over to where Severus lie across the chaise lounge. He let his eyes roam up and down his dark friend, wondering if he would bring the witch round. He hadn’t known she was in Severus’s bed last night when he showed up. He saw her mane of hair spread across the dark pillow, saw his friend’s forearm wrapped protectively around her collarbone as she slept and couldn’t draw himself away from watching her. He hadn’t even known Severus was courting someone. But after seeing her sleeping so contently in his friend’s arms, he needed to meet her.

Who was she? Where did she come from? Being on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts gave him access to all school records but he couldn’t find the witch in student history. He thought he had seen her at the Ministry recently but could not identify her. 

“Severus, it’s just dinner and drinks. Honestly. Just ask her if she would like to attend.”

Severus sighed, mulling it over, and finally answered, “I’ll mention it.”


	6. During the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school week rolls on for Severus but what will happen when she is assigned to be in his classroom to observe his students?

The next morning, Severus sat at his desk, quill in hand, parchment in front of him, struggling with what to write.

_Avalon,  
Lucius Malfoy has extended an invitation to you to join us for Sunday dinner at his manor.  
I would like very much for you to accompany me.   
Yours Respectfully, Severus._

It seemed too impersonal, not truly what he wanted to say but it’d be best to say those things in person, directly to her.  
Grabbing his cloak, he headed up to the school’s owlery to send off the message.

Mondays were long days for Severus. First year potions in first period, Fifth and Sixth year in second period and afternoon, Second year in third period. It grew quite repetitious teaching children a subject they had no appreciation for. At least his evenings were free of students even if he still had homework to grade.

By the time his classes were finished, Severus had grown more and more agitated from the lack of proper potion execution by his First and Second years combined with the repeated failure to meet his incredibly high standards from his Fifth and Sixth years.

He stalked off to his personal chambers, long, black robes billowing behind him. Bloody hell, could he just get a moment’s peace from students and perhaps a hot cup of tea? 

Sitting in his favorite chair in his study, he held the warm mug between his hands as he allowed his mind to drift off. His heart squeezed in his chest whenever he thought of her. His cock pulsed in his trousers whenever he thought of her as well. He was an absolute master at controlling his emotions and putting his needs aside but this new sensation being felt in his chest, he wasn’t sure if he should deny it or explore it.

His sour mood had not lifted as he approached the head table in the Great Hall for supper. Pulling out his chair, he found a scroll of parchment tied with a purple ribbon on his seat. Thrusting it into his pocket before anyone else could notice, he turned his attention to the food in front of him; roast beef, Yorkshire pudding and a side of asparagus. His two accompanied sauces sat in separate ramekins next to his plate. It had taken months to convince the House elves in the kitchens to keep his sauces off his main plate and it gave him the briefest satisfaction to see his wishes being met.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall took her seat to left of Severus, greeting him as she sat. Sensing his extra prickly mood, she kept conversation brief before turning to Madam Rolanda Hooch, seated on her other side.

Refilling his red wine before leaving the table, he took the goblet with him as he entered the staff room situated off the Great Hall. Sitting at the smallest table furthest from the door, he set his goblet down and retrieved the scroll from his pocket. It was sealed with a purple wax stamp with what appeared to be an “AS” swirled within the Ministry logo.

Slicing upon the seal with his thumbnail, he read the message:

_Professor Snape,  
As it turns out, I am scheduled to observe your Sixth Year class later this week.  
Let’s discuss at that time.  
Avalon_

It seemed a bit curt, perhaps off-putting. His mind started reeling, trying to interpret the message in as many different ways as possible:   
It was formal because it came from her place of employment.   
It was short because she wasn’t serious about seeing him again.  
She wasn’t sure if anyone else would read it before it reached him so she kept it professional.   
Or, maybe she was just done. Maybe she had lost interest?

Taking a large swallow of wine, he pushed the response to the back of his mind and returned to his office to begin the long and tedious task of grading homework.

Wednesday finally arrived and albeit Avalon had not said when she would be arriving, Severus had a certain amount of anticipation rolling around inside. At the very least, he would see her and they could talk. He was going to ask her to accompany him into Hogsmeade after his class.

Headmistress McGonagall met Avalon at the front doors to check her in and escort her to the classroom she would be observing this afternoon. The young lady seemed a little nervous at having been assigned once again to the Potions students. Minerva, unbeknownst to anything occurring between her sarcastic professor and this young lady from the Ministry let her know not to be intimidated while in the classroom.

Leading her inside and down the spiral staircase that led into the dungeons, Minerva asked her how long she intended to stay this afternoon so as to arrange an escort out. “I’d like to observe the whole class. It’s my understanding that the Wound-Cleaning Potion will be taught today, I’ll be able to decide if any of the students should further explore a position as Healer based on skill and passion exhibited.”  
“Very well.” Minerva answered, “I’m sure Caretaker Filch will be around to escort you out.”  
The Potions Classroom door was open, its Professor standing at the ready.  
“That won’t be necessary, Headmistress. I’ll see to Miss Stirling’s exit myself” He said coldly.  
“Thank you, Professor, that would be much appreciated.” Minerva said before turning to leave.

“Miss Stirling, how nice of you to join us again...” Severus said flatly, “Come, introduce yourself so we can get on with it.”

Avalon met his eyes, searching for some sign of recognition. He couldn’t give it to her, not here, not yet. He had a fierce reputation to uphold in his classroom and at his place of employment.

“You look lovely today, Avalon” He whispered. She quickly flicked out her fingers and brushed across his thigh as she walked past him into the classroom.

Severus walked to his position in front of the classroom and without saying a word, the students became silent. He nodded his head to her, letting her know she could speak to his class. His gesture commanded the attention of his students as all eyes turned to her.

“Good afternoon,” She began, as she addressed the students, “My name is Miss Stirling and I am the Career Counselor from the Ministry of Magic. I’ll be joining your class today, we are seeking to fill Healer positions. I’ll be available for questions after your class.” She looked to Severus to see if what she had said was okay. He gave her the briefest of nods before eyeing the corner of the classroom, near his desk. 

He had set up a small table with the most comfortable chair he could conjure while still looking professional. He had created a place for her to sit and take her notes. He wanted to let her know he was happy to see her, that he wanted her to feel relaxed. He had hoped by creating the small area by his desk, she would understand he wanted her close to himself. She went to the area and settled herself while he addressed his students. 

Watching him command and direct his students was intoxicating. Listening to his dulcet voice as he talked about the potion was causing her mind to drift off to other things he commanded. What was happening? This wasn’t like her to fall so completely under someone’s spell. But he was an extremely powerful Dark wizard… one that she deeply hoped she could continue to get to know.

“Today you will be creating the Wound-Cleaning Potion. This is obviously an advanced healing potion that is used to sterilize wounds and as powerful antiseptic. It smokes and stings when applied. It will be purple in color if you brew it...correctly. Instructions are on the board, you have two hours to submit a phial to me for grading.”

She took notes on his words, not having any experience with this potion herself. Would he be willing to teach her this potion? Would he be willing to simply supply her with some?

He walked among the tables, watching students prepare the ingredients before adding them to the cauldrons.

Avalon had her eye on one girl in the front, she seemed confident in her movements and was a few steps ahead of the others. She wrote down a description of the girl to discuss with Severus later.

There were 11 students in the class, five pairs of two and this single girl whom didn’t seem to mind working alone at a table in front of the class.

Severus stood at the back of his class, observing his students and watching Avalon sitting in the front. She was completely quiet and out of the way, offering zero distraction to anyone other than himself.

She brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she leaned forward to write some notes. She was using a black quill and kept brushing the end of it across her chin as she watched the students then bent back down to her notes.

Walking back among the tables, he returned to his desk where he could pretend to be busy while being closer to his witch. He shuffled some parchment around, glancing up at Avalon just to watch her working. He could very faintly catch her scent in the air, hyacinth and fresh rain. Was it just coincidence that she smelled like a properly brewed Calming Draught? 

Two hours passed rather quickly. None of his students had completely destroyed the brew and a few had been quite successful in producing the advanced potion. He, of course, already knew who would be successful today.

Eleven phials soon found their place on his desk as the students began to clean up. One phial clearly stood out from the rest with its perfect purple color. Severus didn’t have to read the name to know which student turned it in.

“Miss Stirling, a word with you in my office?” His baritone sliced the silence as her head snapped up from her notes to his eyes.

None of the students stayed to ask any questions, opting instead to get to the Great Hall for lunch.  
As the last student exited the classroom, Severus held open his office door, awaiting Avalon to come through.

Closing the door behind her, he took her chin in his hand, tilted her head up and kissed her gently, “Good afternoon, Miss Stirling.” He purred. She reached up and tenderly touched his cheek, returning his kiss.

“Before I take you up on that invitation you don’t even realize you’ve issued, would you like to go into Hogsmeade for something to eat?” He asked.   
“Are your classes through?”   
“For now… I have two free periods”  
“Then, yes. Let’s go”  
Closing his office door and then his classroom door, warding them both to prevent unauthorized entry, he led her up the spiral stairs then out the side door to the grounds.

Walking with her out to the main gate, he was only vaguely concerned with who might see them. Once outside the main gate, he held out his arm to her, “Hold tight, Avalon.” She took his arm, wrapping her fingers around his forearm and he spun in place and apparated them into the back of The Three Broomsticks.

“Much quicker than walking.” He explained as she lost her balance upon landing. Grabbing a table for two, he asked her what she wanted. “Whatever you’re having, I trust your judgement.” He went to the bar to order the food and came back with two mugs of Pumpkin Juice. “It’ll be just a few minutes.”

He took the seat across from her and asked if any of his students stood out to her.   
“The single girl in the front. She seemed very confident and ahead of the others.”  
“Ahhh yes, Miss Rainleaf. She is quite intelligent. She does her work and is always focused.”  
“Would she be interested in being a Healer?”  
“I’ve no idea. The students don’t tell me anything. I will tell her you’d like to speak with her.”

One of the servers came over and placed a platter in front of each of them before addressing Severus as if Avalon wasn’t even there. “Nice to see you again, Severus.” She said with a flirty edge in her voice. He barely glanced up before saying a quick thank you and turning his attention back to Avalon.

Avalon glanced at the girl, decided quickly she was zero threat then extended her hand across the table to rest possessively on top of his. He raised one eyebrow and gave a slight smirk but did not move his hand away. 

“Turkey and swiss cheese, no mayonnaise, no salt on the chips. I do hope that’s okay?”  
“It’s perfect, Severus, thank you.”   
“I don’t often come out here but I do enjoy a good turkey sandwich.” He said as he took a large bite.  
“Agreed. Simple sandwich but satisfying.”  
“Tell me, did you enjoy being in my class today?”  
Sighing, she thought of how he commanded his students and how he commanded her before answering, “I did. I found it quite… thrilling to watch you. You are so passionate when you speak of your craft. Will you teach me to brew that potion one day?”  
“Perhaps. It’s an advanced potion and you will require close… supervision.” He drawled.  
“I cannot think of anyone I’d rather have closely supervising me...” She stretched out her leg to toy with his pant leg, caressing at his calf, right above his boot.  
“Miss Stirling, I do believe there is a frisky feline under our table...”  
She took another bite of her sandwich as he brought up the topic of the dinner invitation, “Will you accompany me Sunday to dinner at Malfoy Manor?”   
She swallowed her bite before answering, “Why was I invited? I don’t even know the Malfoys.”  
“Lucius is an old, dear friend of mine. He would like to get to know you.”  
“But Mr. Malfoy is an aristocratic, judgmental prick.”  
Severus held back a laugh before replying, “Well, yes, he can be but that is why you should get to know him. He has changed since...” His voice trailed off as the server approached their table again.

“Anything else I can do for you, Severus?”  
Exhaling with annoyance, he answered, “No, we are quite okay, thank you.” and once again gave his full attention to his date, whom once again reached across the table to grasp his hand. Only this time, she turned her head and smiled up at the server before adding, “I think we have all that we need already, thank you.”

Severus stood, tossing several coins to the table before holding out his arm, “Shall we go, pet?”  
Avalon stood, wrapping her arm protectively into the crook of his elbow, “Yes, love, we shall.”  
And he escorted her out of the Three Broomsticks.

Taking a side road off the High Street, Severus pointed out Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. “Will you meet me here Sunday and then I’ll take us to Malfoy Manor?” She had been thinking it over since the owl arrived with the invitation. She had seen the elder Malfoy around the Ministry, had heard of his reputation of being a bit of a supremacist but she had also heard plenty of gossip regarding the Dark wizard next to her as well. Wanting to make her own decision, and curious about the man who had been such a dear friend to Severus for so many years, she agreed to the dinner. If it meant spending more time with Severus, she’d agree to just about anything.


	7. She Agrees To Sunday Dinner at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She agrees to attend Sunday dinner at Malfoy Manor.  
> Sit back, this is a long chapter and may be a bumpy ride.  
> *potential trigger warning - male, male and female*

After dinner, Lucius, Severus and Avalon retired to the Drawing Room of the Manor. Severus sat on the couch, pulling Avalon down to sit at his side while Lucius sat across in his favorite wingback chair. Nell, one of the House Elves appeared with two crystal tumblers of Firewhisky for the men and a third glass of red wine for Avalon.

“So, Miss Stirling, tell me, how did you find yourself working for the Ministry of Magic? I’m surprised I’ve never seen you there.” Lucius inquired.

“Well, sir,” Avalon began. “Call me, Lucius, please.” He replied. “Yes, of course. Well, Lucius, I found myself growing bored with my native America after my education and experience at Ilvermorny and had heard of opportunities at the Ministry. I scheduled an appointment and met with a lovely witch in the Administration department. After two interviews, they offered me a position as Career Counselor.”

“How very interesting, indeed.” Lucius replied as he wiped his hand down his face and seemed to study the young witch for a moment. “And how is it that you met my son?”

“Oh,” She seemed to blush, “Well, I was in Professor Snape’s Potions class observing the students and gauging their interest to see if any would be fit for a career as a healer. And, after the class, Draco approached me with some questions about careers. He mentioned he had access to some incredibly rare and informative books, then asked me if I’d be interested in seeing them one Saturday afternoon.” She dropped her voice before adding, “And that’s how I met Severus.”

Lucius couldn’t contain his chuckle, “Oh that boy of mine! Always getting into mischief! And you do know, of course, that Severus is his godfather?”  
She then realized it was no coincidence that she had been invited to his house to see the books.

Severus sipped at his drink, watching the exchange between his witch and his best friend. They both seemed at ease with each other. She was definitely more talkative and open than he had expected her to be. Or perhaps it was Lucius and his gregarious personalty this evening.

He leaned towards Avalon, brushed her long hair back off her shoulder, exposed her neck and dropped a line of gentle bites from her ear to her collarbone. She felt his hot breath along her neck and let out a low groan of pleasure.

Lucius met his eyes and cocked one eyebrow, as if to ask, “My friend, what are you getting at?”

Grasping her at the back of the neck, he pulled her closer before nipping at her a bit harder. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes shining with mischief. “Pet,” he murmured, “Do you want to play with Lucius?” He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. Her eyes met his, she seemed to be questioning him. Did he really want her to go to Lucius? Was he giving her permission?

She could not deny how beautiful the man was. His long blonde hair, so similar to her own, his gray eyes that seemed to shift between light and dark shades. But there was a certain sadness in those gray eyes, a sadness she wanted to erase.

Severus had dropped his hand to her lower back and was nudging her forward while still kissing and nipping at her neck. Was this a test? She caught the two dark wizards exchanging looks causing her to make her own decision.

Facing Severus, she kissed him on the mouth, her tongue sneaking in to dance around his before she pulled away and rose to her feet. Smirking down at him, with her eyes on his, she advanced the few feet towards where Lucius sat. His expression never changed, just continued to watch her.

She turned to Lucius before dropping one knee on the outside of his thigh, followed by the other on the other side. She sat straddled across his lap, her back to Severus. Tossing her hair back out of her face, she turned for one more look at him to see if he was truly okay with this move. He had the tumbler of whisky in his hand, sitting very casually, still watching as he gave her a slight nod.

She unbuttoned Lucius’s silk shirt, exposing his chest before raking her fingernails across his ribs. His steel grey eyes met her deep blue ones as she pushed her fingers deep into his blonde mane. She cradled the back of his head firmly before leaning forward and breathing hotly into his ear, “Do you have any idea how hard I want to fuck you?” Tightening both fists into his hair, she planted her mouth to his, tongue tapping against his lips demanding entrance.

Pulling from his stunned lips, she returned to his ear, “Please, Lucius, don’t deny me my one chance to get down your trousers.”

He hesitated for a very brief moment before wrapping his arms around her back and returning her kiss, licking into her mouth like he had all the right in the world to do so.  
She tasted of sweet, red wine as he explored her mouth. He could feel her heat pressing down onto his extremely interested cock as she ground her hips down and around on him. Should he truly be interacting with her? But she did come over to him and she did instigate this situation.

“What was Severus thinking? Had he arranged this? The first witch in years that he saw repeatedly and he was willing to share?” As his thoughts were sputtering, he saw Severus approach behind her. “Bollocks,” he thought as he pushed her back and broke off the kiss.

She felt an arm come from behind and stretch across her collarbone. Severus gently pulled her off Luc’s lap and stood her back on her feet. Turning in his embrace, she grasped him and pulled his face to hers. Capturing his bottom lip in her teeth, she suckled at him before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Kissing both Dark wizards was indeed making her quite heated. She blindly searched for Luc’s hand. Finding it resting on the arm of the chair, fingers gently stroking at her thigh, she pulled at him, willing him to stand.

With Severus at her back and Lucius at her front, she stood between the two with a hand on the back of each of their necks. “What if I want you both?...” She murmured breathlessly. She turned to Lucius, kissing him then back to Severus to toy with his tongue. 

The two had very different styles. Lucius was more tender, gentlemanly, whereas Severus was demanding and controlling. So, these two thought they had something figured out with their secret looks and facial expressions? She pulled both men towards her as close as she dared before taking a step back and seeing what would happen. 

Her hands continued to push them closer together.

To her absolute delight, Lucius reached a hand up to Severus and brought his lips down. “Yessss,” She sighed, “That’s perfect.”

Merlin, she was so incredibly wet and wanting both of them. She watched in absolute amazement as Severus allowed the kiss. Had they done this before? It didn’t seem awkward, it seemed almost, familiar?

Then she saw one hand reach down to the other’s trousers and begin a firm caress. That’s when she interrupted and stepped back between the two of them, facing Lucius. Whether they had done it before or not, they were not going to be touching each other’s cocks. No. She wanted to see them kiss, that was all.

She dropped her own hand down to Luc’s trousers and caressed the growing bulge. Severus wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hands up to her breasts. With one firm tug, he had her blouse open, buttons clattering to the floor. Lucius looked down to see her emerald green, satin bra displaying her soft breasts. Letting out a soft groan, he placed his hands atop Severus’s and massaged her breasts with him. 

Losing patience, he flicked the clasp on the front of her bra, causing it to open. Knocking Severus’s hands away, he exposed her eager, pink nipples atop her soft, pale breasts. He gently cupped one breast as he dropped his head to tease at her nipple with his tongue. She let out a soft mewl as he cupped her other breast, pushing them together.

Avalon dropped her head back onto Severus’s shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. Lucius lifted his head and ran his tongue up her throat and along her jawline until he reached her ear. “Witch, please don’t tease me. You’ve no idea what I’ve been through.” He breathed.

Avalon slid down between the two wizards until she was on her knees in front of Lucius. Reaching up, she unclasped his belt and pulled it out of the trouser loops, enjoying the sound it made as it came free.

The buckle made a metallic jingle as it hit the floor. She worked his trouser buttons undone and freed his cock from the wool material. There was already precum glistening at the tip as she eagerly took him into her mouth. Lucius had an exceptional cock with a prominent head but he wasn’t even close to what Severus had been gifted with.

Demanding hands with soft fingers worked her hair back from her face, urging her deeper on his rock-hard cock. She palmed at Lucius’s balls, tugging them down while working his velvety smooth shaft with her other hand. She was running her tongue from his balls up to the head of his cock then taking him full into her mouth when she felt her skirt being lifted and bunched around her waist.

One hand came around her waist from behind and slipped inside her knickers, reaching down, searching… those long potion-making fingers found her nub and began rubbing, teasing, using her own wetness to slide around the little bundle of nerves.

She bucked forward, nearly knocking Lucius off balance as Severus began bringing her to an early climax with his expert fingers. Lucius sat back down with Avalon crawling forward to keep her mouth on his cock. The more Severus pleased her, the more she moaned and devoured his cock. Lucius had his hands on her head, holding her steady as the vibrations in her throat shot through him, “Witch, what are you doing to me?” He uttered.

From his perch on the chair, he could see his best friend on his knees behind the witch, erection in his hand, slowly pumping his own shaft with one hand while working at her with the other.

Lucius felt his balls begin to tighten and knew he was close to cumming. Severus, meanwhile knew he had her right on the edge but before he pushed her over, he gave Lucius a warning. Lucius withdrew from her mouth with a wet pop just as Severus gave her the final stroke that unleashed the hell cat between them.

As she wailed her orgasm, he tore off her knickers and entered her from behind, causing her to wail again. She latched onto Lucius’s cock, taking him all the way down her throat while sucking him to his own orgasm. He let loose with an animalistic howl, throwing his head back as she drained every drop of seed from deep in his balls.

Lucius, fully spent, collapsed in his chair as he watched the show occurring on the floor between his thighs.

She rested one hot cheek on his cool thigh as she continued to lap at his cock, cleaning up any remaining seed that leaked out. 

Severus began whipping his hips, thrusting deep into the witch, his eyes closed in concentration while she kept her hands on Lucius’s thighs, trying to not get her face driven into the front of the chair he sat in.

He grasped her by the hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, holding her firm. He drove on, determined to make her cum again. She lifted her head, arched her back and coaxed Severus on with a heated, begging plea of, “Sev, fuck me, please.” Merlin, this was so erotic to watch. 

“Luc, get her wrists,” Severus panted. Lucius wrapped his large hands around her smaller wrists, letting her balance on his thighs with her forearms.

Being restrained was an erotic trigger for her and as soon as she felt his grip tighten on her wrists, she was cumming again. She slammed her hips back against Severus, her insides tightening and gripping him. Severus brought his right hand down across her backside with a loud slap as he exploded with a feral snarl. He slowed his pace as he emptied his seed, then lifting his eyes to meet Lucius’s, he grinned.

Lucius released his grip on her wrists, allowing her to raise up, turn her head and kiss her lover.

Well, this had been quite the unexpected dessert, he thought as he retrieved his wand from the side table and cast a Scourgify across them. 

Severus stood, drawing his trousers back up and fastening the buttons before helping Avalon to her feet. Her torn blouse still open, he flicked his wrist at her, restoring the buttons to their proper place. He gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek, meeting her eyes, questioning if she was okay. She nuzzled against his hand then nodded yes. 

She glanced down to where her destroyed knickers still lay on the floor. “No worries, Pet, you won’t be needing those.” Severus said as he leaned down, snatched them off the floor and stuffed them into his pocket.

Lucius called for his House elf. Nell appeared with a light pop, “Yes, Master, what can Nell be helping you with?” “Please escort Miss Stirling to the guest bath and assist her with anything she may need.” “Yes, Master, of course, Nells will take good cares.” The little elf reached up and took Avalon by the hand, “Comes, Miss, we go this way.” and led her down the hall.

“I thought perhaps she would like a few moments alone to clean herself,” Lucius said. “Very thoughtful and kind of you, thank you. I didn’t have this planned, Luc, I whispered in her ear but left the choice up to her.”  
“She is quite the find, old friend.” Lucius sighed. Severus, nodding his head, had to agree with him.

The house elf brought Avalon back to the room, her hair now pulled back into a neat plait. She smelled delightful and had a beautiful glow on her face.

“Lucius, as always, thank you for the hospitality but I must get this one home.” “Yes, of course, by all means.” He replied. Lucius took Avalon into his arms, perhaps hugging her a bit longer than he should have and whispered his appreciation quietly into her ear. “Thank you for the invitation, Lucius.” she said, pulling back from his embrace.

Severus, his attention now on her, inquired if there was an Apparation point near her home so he could escort her safely back. She gave her address on St. Martin’s Lane in London, not too far from a discrete Apparation point.

Lucius escorted the pair out to the foyer where Severus could Disapparate them out. He wrapped his arms around Avalon, pulling his cloak around her as well and spun on the spot. With a pop they were gone.

Landing in a tight alley, behind a theater, he relaxed his grip around her shoulders and took her by the hand, “You know where we are, yes?” “Yes, not too far from my flat.” She led him out of the alley and out to St. Martin’s Lane.

Albeit a quick three minute walk to her flat, it gave her a quiet thrill that he did not pull away when she reached for his hand and he strolled directly along side her, pulling her hand up to rest in the crook of his elbow. Upon reaching her entrance door, she did not hesitate to bring him upstairs.

She locked the door behind him, letting him know she wanted him to stay. She had spent quite a few nights in his bed and now she wanted him in hers. It was relatively early but she did still have to be at work in the morning. His first class wasn’t until 10:00 am so he would be able to see her off to work then get himself back to the castle and ready for class.

After giving him a tour of her flat, she left him to settle on the couch while she went to her kitchen and prepared tea. Her thoughts were racing regarding what had happened earlier as she fixed two mugs. How often had the two wizards shared a witch? When was the last time they had done so? She and Severus needed to have a conversation.

She handed him one steaming mug as she sat herself down next to him, clutching her own mug. He looked down at the mug and took a sniff, “Lemon, no milk?” He asked. “Indeed” She replied. “How did you know?” “Severus, I’ve been paying attention. I’ve seen you in the morning, I’ve watched you prepare your tea.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, genuinely touched that she had cared enough to notice and replicate how he liked his tea.

She looked down at her own mug, gently swirling the liquid before glancing up to meet his eyes, “Severus,” She began.   
“Yes, pet?”   
She looked back down, unsure how to express what she meant without sounding possessive of him. “Earlier tonight, did I have too much wine? I feel like maybe I acted inappropriately?”   
He chuckled lightly, sensing her uncertainty. “Pet, what you did tonight was exactly what Lucius needed. He needed to be shown that he is cared for and desired. He needed to have a bit of an ego stroke. I am certain had you not truly wanted to, you would have remained seated next to me.” 

She felt a bit better but was still seeking affirmation that he was not displeased with her actions.   
“It didn’t bother you to see me devour your best friend?”  
“Pet, it only would have bothered me if you had not wanted to do it. Had you resisted my question asking you if you wanted to play, that would have been the end of it.” 

“It was really quite the turn on for me to see the two of you kiss but Sev, I don’t want to share you.”   
“I see.”  
“It was certainly a fun night but I think I prefer having you all to myself.”  
“Is that so?...” He slowly cocked his left eyebrow up as he set his mug aside. He reached out and took her mug from her hands, setting it on the side table with his own. “And what is it you wish to do all by yourself?”

She switched her body position so she could straddle across his lap. “Severus,” she had to choose her words carefully, “I desire you so much. I want to be with you, I want to show you how much you turn me on, I want to give you as much pleasure and happiness as you give me… and I want you to take me to bed.” She ended her sentence and brought her mouth to his, her tongue caressing his lips before slipping inside to taste him. She felt him relax and then tense back up beneath her. 

He had let his guard down very briefly at her words then tensed back up. She didn’t say “love.” He didn’t need to fear but he couldn’t help how his pounding heart was betraying him. This was new, so new and unfamiliar. He wished he possessed the kind of self-confidence that believed he was enough for her.

Severus did as asked and took her to bed. He laid her down gently instead of throwing her across the bed. He took his time undressing her instead of destroying her underthings. He spent extra time between her creamy thighs, pleasuring her at her pace instead of his own demanding, selfish pace. And only when she was completely sated, did he finally move up on top of her to enter her, one agonizing inch at a time, enjoying how she held her breath and dug her fingernails into his back. 

He relished in the feeling of her stretching to accommodate his size. He did not restrain her wrists, instead, he let her run her hands up his neck and toy with his hair. He didn’t hiss at her when she fisted his dark locks and pulled his head back. He didn’t react by slamming his hips into her. And when she kissed at his shoulder, moving her soft lips along his collarbone, he turned his head and allowed her access to kiss the base of his neck. It was the ultimate sign of trust that he could offer her.

And when she sighed his name, he knew he was indeed, in very deep.

He laid awake recalling her words as she slept peacefully in his arms. She didn’t want to share him. Was she referring to that kiss between he and Lucius? Knowing what they were going to ask of her, it didn’t seem too impossible a request to honor, and it had made her so excited. 

It wasn’t the first time Lucius and he had engaged with each other. There had been that night so many years ago where they mutually decided they wanted to know for themselves what the witches they were sharing were experiencing. And what better way to direct a witch on how to pleasure the other than to know it oneself? 

They didn’t ever consider themselves lovers, just two trusting friends whom used their hands on each other to learn about themselves.

It had always been Lucius bringing the witch to share and now that Severus had shared his witch, he realized that he did not want to offer her again. He didn’t want her considering other partners so he would need to make the same promise in return.

Was this truly what he wanted? Had this witch, this one witch whom knew relatively nothing of his past, had never asked a thing from him except for pleasure, warmth and company, had she managed to break down his defenses?

As he lie in the quiet of the dark, he realized she was exactly what he wanted. She never once expected anything from him, didn’t have any hidden agendas, she didn’t even fuss much if he refused her companionship in favor of working in his lab or being by himself. He wasn’t getting younger now that he was in his forties and he truly wanted a witch to share his life with. As he finally drifted to sleep, he settled on the decision of trying to keep this witch for the purpose of a serious, future-focused relationship.


	8. I Would Like To Properly Court You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus awakes with a smile on his face then finds himself asking Minerva for a very unique favor.

The next morning, he woke with a smile on his face. There was a steaming mug on the bedside table alongside a plate of cut fruit and a crumpet. He heard water running in her ensuite and assumed she was getting ready for work.

She entered the room wrapped in a towel, combing out her wet hair. He called her forth and sat her on the edge of the bed, “Avalon… I would like to properly court you. I’ll meet with the Headmistress today and see about connecting you to the Floo in my personal chambers at Hogwarts.”

He could have knocked her over with a feather. Was he committing to her? It was a huge revelation for him to declare. It was certainly his first. He wasn’t familiar with courting rituals but he knew enough to say what he wanted. But what did she want? She gave all indications that she wanted him. Not the Death Eater, not the double-agent, not the Potions master, not the professor, but him. Exactly as he was. Dark, dominating, demanding, and damaged.

She didn’t know how to respond. She wanted to wrap herself around him and never let him go. “Oh Severus…“ She leaned to him, meeting his lips, kissing him softly, resting her fingers on the back of his neck. He grabbed at a corner of her towel, tugging it down, causing it to unwrap and fall to the bed.  
“Later...I promise.” She giggled as she got up and walked away from him, swaying her hips, letting her wet hair fall down her back. 

He groaned to himself as he watched her walk away, convinced he was making the right decision.

She emerged from her bedroom fully dressed and looking every inch the professional witch as he sat in her kitchen finishing his tea. “Come, pet” He called, turning to face her and widening his knees. She went to him, stepping into the space he created. “Avalon,” He began, “I’d like to take you into London for a proper dinner date. A night out.” He brought his arms around her waist hugging her to himself. “I’d like that. Can I check my work schedule for Thursday and owl you?”  
“Of course, pet.”

When she was ready, he escorted her all the way to the Ministry and then took the Floo to Hogsmeade before returning to the school.

In the staff room after breakfast, Severus nervously sat down next to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. “Minerva, I wish to have a word with you about a private matter.”  
“Why, Severus of course, whatever is it?”  
“Not here, elsewhere, where discretion can be assured.” He kept his expression blank, his features impossible as always to read.

He sat at the table, holding his mug of tea and thinking over what he wanted to say and how he should best say it. He wanted to maintain his privacy but he would need to explain why he wanted a Floo connected to his private chambers. 

Minerva, having finished her breakfast, walked over to him, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said quietly, “Come with me, Severus. My office.”

Sitting down across from his longtime colleague, he was suddenly faced with the reality of his new situation. Minerva pulled a chair close to him, sat and took his hands into her own. “Severus, my friend, what is it?” He took a deep breath and began, “I’ve begun courting someone, I would like to formally request a Floo connection. I won’t display her around the school and I will make sure my Floo is properly charmed and warded to prevent tampering. I would like for her to be able to come and go from my private chambers.” Minerva wasn’t sure what to expect from his mouth but it certainly was not this. 

“Oh, Severus, really?” She nearly kissed him, she was so happy to hear his declaration. He shifted uncomfortably before saying, “There’s more... I need… help.” He deeply respected Minerva, they had been friends for many years, since 1981 and he certainly didn’t have any other trusted women in his life he could bring his next questions to. “How can I be of help to you?” She replied.

He reached into the pocket of his frock coat, withdrawing a tiny piece of fabric and handed it to her. “Where do I go to find this?” He had removed the brand tag from Avalon’s destroyed knickers with the intention of purchasing more for her before realizing that he didn’t know where to go. Minerva looked at the tiny scrap and blushed, holding back a small laugh before answering him, “Yes, I do know where to send you.” “Anddd...” he spoke in a soft, controlled voice, “Where might I go to purchase… jewelry?” There, he had done it. He had admitted he had a witch in his life that he cared about and had asked for help in procuring gifts for her. 

“Severus, shall I simply accompany you to town and show you the proper stores?”  
He breathed a sigh of relief, “That would be… most… welcome.”  
“As for the Floo connection, while I can indeed approve the connection on your end, you’ll have to apply to the Ministry of Magic for the approval.”  
“She… works at the Ministry. She’ll submit the request, I’m certain.”

Minerva, her curiosity peaked, had to inquire, “The young lady that has been advising the students here?” He nodded yes before adding a request to please keep his secret. He had full intentions on maintaining his reputation around the school.

And while Minerva certainly had her own thoughts and ideas on this new situation, she would accept it if it made him happy. And she wanted to properly meet the young lady that had managed to capture the elusive Severus Snape.

They agreed on a quick trip out to the Leaky Cauldron later that evening where they could access the streets and shops of London. 

Severus was thankful to not only have a friend at his side but a female one at that, one who was willing to guide him without embarrassment of his inexperience in such matters. He’d only have to be shown once and then he would know for the future. “Which first, Severus?” She inquired, “The jewelry or the...”  
They had reached a storefront with mannequins showing off flimsy little underthings. It wasn’t the store Minerva intended to bring him to but if it was the one he wanted to shop in, she would wait outside. He nervously looked at the entrance of 'Agent Provocateur' and glanced to Minerva. “I’ll be just outside, Severus.” She graciously said before giving him a smile of encouragement and letting him shop in private. 

A set of jogger bottoms and sweatshirt in a deep grey caught his eye at the front of the store. He wanted Avalon to be comfortable whilst in his chambers and he was quite familiar with how cold his dungeon could get. Then, he selected a little pajama set consisting of silky shorts and a camisole top in a deep green color. He also wanted her to be comfortable while under the blankets or under himself…

Finally, the knickers. He knew her size from the tag but this was a different store from the name on the tag. This merchandise seemed much more upscale.

He shopped by color, the ones that instantly attracted his eye. He thought of what he would like to see against her pale skin then chose styles. So many options, did women truly need so many choices in knickers?

A very kind sales associate came and took his selections from his hands, explaining she would begin wrapping the items and have them at check-out when he was ready. Now flustered, he replied that he was ready and followed her to complete the purchase.

He was handed a pink bag with a black logo. Exiting the store, he handed it off to Minerva, “Would you please?” She took the bag, feeling the man’s extreme discomfort. With a swish of her wand, she transfigured the pink bag into a black one and the black logo into a silver one, “John Phillips London”  
“Thank you.” He replied, appreciating the bag disguise.

Oh how Minerva wanted this girl to be the right mate for Severus. She had known him since he was a child, had never known him to show any interest in anyone other than Lily. How good it would be for him to love another. The deep, faithful, unwavering love she knew him to possess deep inside.

They walked further down the road until reaching a jewelry store. Upon entering, she let him lead. Was it a ring he sought? So soon? But no, much to her relief, he was looking for a bauble to decorate her wrist. Again, so many choices and options with only a vague idea of what he wanted. He once again looked by color. Emeralds, of course.

He spotted a fine chain with a looping X of colored stones. Half were green before fading into the other half of black. He draped the item over Minerva’s wrist to see how it looked. Yes, that would do nicely. It was exactly what he didn’t know he wanted.

Paying for his purchase, he was handed a black square box inside a small black bag. He tucked it into his frock coat pocket before exiting the store.

“Anything else?” Minerva asked. “Where would you wish to be taken for a proper dinner?” He asked, quite unfamiliar with such places. Minerva looked around as if seeking a certain place. “Down the street, the red, white and blue awning,' à une Réunion Secrète' the new French restaurant is a lovely choice. Of course, you’ll need a reservation.”  
“That sounds ideal. Let me secure that now” He replied quite unsure how he would make a reservation if he didn’t walk to the restaurant and do so while he was right down the road.  
“Severus, thank you for trusting me to accompany you. I’m not sure if I was much help but I do hope to properly meet her one day.”  
“Indeed you shall.”

Back in his chambers, he sat at his desk and filled out his portion of the Floo application, using his status of War Hero for the first time to his advantage. Surely he would not be refused.

Writing an additional, separate note in his signature spiky scrawl, he addressed Avalon regarding the Floo application, asking her to please present it at the office when she arrived at work in the morning. He added a quick, “Looking forward to seeing you again” before signing his name.

Securing his cloak around his shoulders, he headed up to the school owlery to send off his message. The owls could never find their way down into the dungeons and any messages coming in for him were usually found at his chair at the head table in the Great Hall.


	9. The Wards Severus Applied Ripple. Is it Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Floo Connection for the witch is approved. She can enter Severus's private chambers whenever she wishes.

The owled message came back the next afternoon. Avalon had submitted the application to the Floo Network Authority herself, explaining who he was to her and why the connection was requested. Seeing the name, 'Severus Snape' on the application absolutely carried major significance for his entire application wasn’t even reviewed, just stamped with an approval and sent to the Connections department. The Connections department assured her it would be the next one on the list and by the time the owl had delivered the return message, she was already in his chambers.

He was in his classroom Wednesday with a Third Year Potions class when he felt the wards and charms on his personal Floo network ripple. A sense of calm washed over him, not that the class would ever know.

She exited the Floo into his private chambers for the first time. Brushing herself off, she looked around expecting to see him. She took her cloak off, laying it across the back of the nearest chair and explored the area. A sitting room with the hearth she had just exited, a comfortable looking couch facing it, a wingback chair at each end. Bookshelves. Lots of bookshelves. Thick, plush rugs covered nearly every inch of floor.

Large, wooden doors she didn’t dare open. She didn’t want to invade his privacy, she could wait for him to show her around. One door, pulled over but not closed led to the ensuite, she assumed the door inside led to his bedchambers. 

Sighing, she kicked off her boots and wandered to his small, open kitchen. There seemed to be all that he needed here. Sink, stove, oven, small refrigerator, a pantry. 

It had been a long day for her and she wasn’t entirely sure where he was or how long it would be until he was done with his day so she laid herself down on the couch in his sitting room, pulled the fur throw off the back, curled up under it and promptly fell asleep, enjoying being wrapped in his scent.

Professor Snape, in a rare showing of empathy for his class, did not assign any homework and instead dismissed his class with a wave of his hand.

He entered his office, closing and warding the door between classroom and office behind himself before going to the opposite door and entering his private chambers. No fire in the hearth, no lights, he was sure he had felt the wards ripple.

He walked to the hearth to start a fire and nearly walked right past her. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Miss Stirling... asleep in my private chambers?” He purred. She looked just precious curled up on his couch, tucked under the fur throw, soundly asleep. He stood with one hand against the hearth, watching her sleep. 

It was dinner time in the Great Hall but he chose to summon an elf and have something brought to them. She must be hungry and he didn’t want to leave her alone again.

He exited and went back to his office so as not to disturb her as he called for an elf. Galadriel  
appeared, nervously looking up at the Dark wizard, “Yes sir? How can Galadriel assist?” “Galadriel, can you please bring two plates of roasted chicken with vegetables and some red wine back here for myself and Miss Stirling?” “Yes sir, of course. Galadriel shall return soon.”

Returning to his chambers, he checked on Avalon again, this time flicking his hand to light the sconces on the surrounding walls.

He looked at his faux window and magicked a full moon shining in. When one lived in the dungeons, one had to be creative with lighting and windows.

He brushed her hair back off her forehead, “Good evening, my pet.” She stirred with a small mewl. “I’ve got dinner on the way but then I do have a bit of work to do. Are you hungry?” She slowly opened her eyes then broke into a smile when her eyes finally focused on him. Sitting up quickly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her.

“Did you look around?”  
“No, I wanted to wait for you to show me.”

He took her by the hand, as she stood, “Come. I’ll give the tour.”

He brought her to his office first, showed her how the door from his chambers led to his office and his office led out to his classroom. “I do keep office hours in case any student needs me for something but they rarely come of their own accord.” He chuckled. Next to the office door was his personal lab. She had seen the sitting room and his kitchen, which left the ensuite and then his bedchamber.

He showed her the ensuite with its huge tub and shower, showed her where to find clean towels and where to stow the wet ones for the elves to retrieve before he brought her into his bedchamber, which was his most personal space. 

Here he had laid the thickest, softest carpets, hung the richest tapestries on the walls and covered his bed with luxury linens. It wasn’t all that long ago that his bruised and battered body cried with relief whenever he settled onto his bed.

The room was done in jewel tones of purple and green with black and silver accents. He had covered the stone walls as much as possible to try and make the space stay warm but it was still a dungeon. His Slytherin pride wasn’t too evident except for the snake shaped sconces on the walls.

She spied the “John Phillips London” bag sitting on the bed but didn’t give it much thought. He spied the bag as well before reaching into his wardrobe to retrieve the small box.

She was running her hands across his bed covering, completely enthralled with the plush material when he approached behind her, fingers clutching the box. Was this proper? Did he hold it out and let her take it from him? Did he open it and show it to her? Another concept foreign to him, presenting a lover with a token of affection.

“Avalon,” He murmured, his heart pounding in his chest.  
“Hmmmm??” As she turned to him.

“What…?” She took the box from his palm, slowly opening the lid. Her eyes lit up as she spied the glistening stones nestled in the black velvet. Lifting the bracelet with delicate fingers, she held it up, letting the light catch it, “Severus… I don’t know what to say… I love it! Thank you!” And she draped it across her wrist, holding it out for him to fasten.

“Avalon, do be aware… I charmed it. If there is ever a ward between us… it will allow you through. Your wand will allow you into my chambers but if needed, that will get you to wherever I am.” He explained.

She was speechless. He didn’t know if it would ever be needed but it was actually to allow her through the wards, out of the dungeons and outside onto the grounds. He had seen too much, lost too much, he could easily take this one precaution.

“Where would I need to go?”  
“Well, if there was ever a situation and you needed to get into my classroom to me.” He quickly replied.

She seemed satisfied with his explanation and didn’t question further.

He gestured towards the other bag on his bed, “That is for you, as well.” She reached for it but he stopped her, “After dinner, pet. Once I return to my office.”

Galadriel had returned and set up dinner in the kitchen. She bowed politely before leaving the couple to their meal.

Severus pulled out the chair, allowing Avalon to sit before taking his own seat across from her. The meal smelled delicious, he hoped he had made the correct choice, he still had so much to learn about this girl.

“How did you know I love chicken?” She asked, “I used to eat it nearly every day in one form or another back in the States.”  
“There are many things I know,“ He teased  
“Well, shit, what the hell does that mean?” She thought. Was dinner the right time to ask questions? She had so much she wanted to know. Best to start someplace neutral.

“I was quite pleased when the Ministry approved the Floo connection almost immediately. I expected it to take a few days but the processor saw your name, didn’t ask any further questions and sent it through.” She was a bit in awe of his power and was curious why he used the title of _“War Hero, Order of Merlin, First Class”_ but wasn’t ready to ask him about that just yet.  
“Indeed, it seems some things do have their privileges...” He drawled. He had been prepared to bring the matter to Lucius if there was any resistance. But that, too would arise questions he didn’t want to answer. He wanted to maintain his privacy regarding relationship status as long as possible.

He took a sip of his wine, watching her over the rim of his glass. He was extremely pleased to see her eyes repeatedly darting to her wrist, to where her new bracelet lay.

“Severus, can I ask you something?” She began. He took a huge swallow of wine, steeling himself for what he was sure was coming.  
“Of course, pet.”  
“Why don’t you use a wand?”  
He nearly laughed aloud with relief. That was her question? His wand? “I began studying magic at a very young age, I am able to control my emotions and discipline my mind. I usually only draw my wand for show.”  
She recalled the night he slammed the shutters closed while she knelt before them. “Do you keep your wand on you?”  
He flicked his wrist, allowing his wand to slide down from his sleeve and into his palm, at the ready. “Always” Raising his wrist up and darting his eyes, the wand obediently went back to its place. “Why do you ask?”  
“Because...” She took a sip of wine, “When I’m undressing you later, I want to know where it is so I don’t grab at it.”  
“Is that so?”  
She pierced a piece of chicken with her fork, ran it through the puddle of sauce on her plate and slipped it into her mouth. “Ummm hmmm.” She cast her eyes sideways at him with a slight smile.

“Oh pet, you seem to have forgotten the first rule I ever taught you. Seems you may need… a reminder.” He laughed softly as he finished his dinner, pushing back from the table.

“I do apologize that I need to leave you for a short while but I must make rounds this evening. I expect to see you in my bed when I return.”

He lifted her chin, kissed her quickly, grabbed his robes and headed out to his office, leaving her sitting with her mouth agape.

Checking first on his House to make sure all was well before heading up the spiral staircase, he began thinking of what he wanted to do when he returned to his chambers. Had she already forgotten what he told her that first night? He was always in control.

The questions on his wand puzzled him and he tried not to dwell as he strode down the halls. He had to remind himself of the age difference. She was young, from the States and had likely heard dozens of rumors centering around him. She was bound to have questions and as uncomfortable as he was talking of himself, if he was going to be involved with her, she should hear it from him directly.

She finished her dinner, and began clearing the dishes to the sink. Not finding any soap, she used her wand to cast a Scourgify charm to clean up. Satisfied there wasn’t a mess left behind, she went to his bedroom.

He had said the other bag was for her as well but from John Phillips? She climbed up onto his bed and settled herself in the middle. She sank down into the most delicious cloud of softness. Merlin, what was his bed made from?

Pulling the bag towards her lap, she reached in and pulled out a large, pink box tied with a black ribbon. The logo Agent Provocateur written across the middle.

“Oh goodness, what did he do?” She thought, as she slipped the black ribbon from the box. Opening the top and folding back the layers of pink paper, she found the jogger bottoms and matching top. Did this mean she had to give back the pants she absconded from him the first night? She smiled to herself as she reached for another, smaller box within the bag. Same logo, same black ribbon on the corners.

Tucking back the paper, she discovered the shorts and camisole top in a beautiful shade of green. Lifting it from the box, she saw something else under another layer of paper… a collection of new knickers in assorted colors.

She had never had a lover buy her such intimate things before and to say she was floored would be an understatement. The jogger set was incredibly touching. She would ask if she could leave it with him so she would have something warm and comfortable to wear. The pajama set though, she was changing into that now.

Sliding off her work clothes and folding everything neatly, she slid them into the now empty bag and placed it carefully next to the wardrobe. Walking into the ensuite to view herself in his mirrors, she slid the silky garments on. Fluffing her hair out, she turned to admire this exquisite gift he had given her.  
Yes, he did have good taste. The color looked fabulous against her pale skin, the little shorts showcasing her long, lean legs and the top hugged her breasts just right. 

Oh, where was he and how much longer would he be gone? She thought as she pirouetted in front of the mirrors. 

She laid her wand on the bedside table before pulling back the layers of bedding and crawling under. Everything smelled of him; leather, wood, sage, smoke. Delicious, exotic, mysterious. Flipping onto her stomach she moved his pillows around, searching for the softest one to use for herself. 

She studied his headboard, admiring the exotic wood, the deep colors and the way it shone, as if it was lovingly oiled often. Looking around, he seemed to take great care of his space and his belongings here. Why was his home in Cokeworth so different, she wondered.

She heard the wooden door bang open so she scurried to right herself in his bed, sitting up against the headboard, duvet pulled up across her chest. 

He entered into the room in his full professor uniform, boots, black trousers, purple frock coat, black robes and clearly flustered from something he had just gone through. She gasped in surprise and longing, looking at him in professor mode, dominating, intense, fucking gorgeous.

He walked to her, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots, “Comfortable, pet?” She saw an opportunity and she was going to seize it..

Flipping the covers back, she crawled to him. “Severus...” And when he saw her in that skimpy little outfit, that he himself had picked out, it was for certain that whatever she was going to ask, he was going to agree to. “Leave your boots on...” He sighed heavily, “Why is that, pet?”

She slipped one leg around his waist, repositioning herself in his lap, facing him then brought her other leg around his waist. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed at his jawline before dropping her request on him, “Are your office hours over?” She breathed as she moved her lips along his strong jawline.  
“Yes...”  
“Is that door securely closed?”  
“Obviously...”  
She moved her lips to his ear, tongue flicking at the lobe, her warm breath teasing him.  
“Take me to your office… Professor.”


	10. “Take me to your office… Professor.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch wants to roleplay with him in his professor uniform. He just wants to go to sleep.  
> Has she said the wrong thing?

He jerked his head back, shooting her a glare, “Don’t do that. I’m not kidding. That title shall never fall from my lover’s lips.”

Tightening her legs, she brought both her hands up to the back of his head, holding him in place, “Severus...” She ran her tongue up his neck and around his ear, “Take me...” She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth again, “To your office...”

He closed his eyes in silent indignation. She was working him, she wanted her scene played out. He just wanted to get into bed and let this day fade away.

She was rocking her hips on him now and had his cock’s attention. “Severus...please...” She was purring in his ear.

He brought one hand up to her back, feeling the fine silk material covering her soft flesh, and seeing her clothed in emerald green, his resolve began to weaken.

But if it was the professor she wanted, he would deliver. Oh how he would deliver.

“Understand what you are asking for, pet.” He spat out the “t” to her. “If I take you… into my office… you will address me as ‘Sir’ and only as such… Am I clear?”

She was practically climbing him, crazy with lust for her little scene to play out. “Yes, sir” She replied meekly.

“Very well… just remember… you asked for this.”

He pressed his hands to her back, holding her to his chest as he stood with she in his arms, her legs wrapped around him like a koala. This was actually a good bit of information for him to have, she was strong and those legs were long!

Striding to his office door, he forced it open with much more emphasize than necessary, letting it bang back against the wall. He cast a Silencing Charm onto the door leading to the classroom and the door leading to the dungeon hallway before dropping her hard on his desk.

She reached to kiss him but no, she didn’t get to decide how this scene was going to play out, not anymore. His office, he was in control. 

Twisting his fist up into her hair, he pulled her head back roughly, “You, Miss Stirling, have indeed stepped over the line… and you shall be taught… how to better… behave.” He hissed at her before grasping her at the knees and thrusting her thighs apart. 

He slipped two fingers under the crotch of her shorts, seeking her out. He wasn’t surprised to find her sex already damp with anticipation. “No knickers, Miss Stirling? My, you are a naughty girl...” 

She scooted closer to him, but he backed off. “Rules, Miss Stirling...” he warned as he drew himself up to his full height, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling down at her.

She sat, unmoving as she watched him with curious eyes. “I believe you, at one time, uttered that you wanted to be on my desk by Monday morning.” He said curtly, in his lazy, languid baritone, “Did you think that would not get back to me?” He began circling his desk, letting her anticipation build. “Well, now that you are on my desk, what is it that you are expecting?” He came around the side, arms behind his back, hands clasped together.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer!” He came close to her, his black eyes glittering dangerously. Coming back around to between her knees again, he reached up and began to unfasten the 14 buttons down the front of his frock coat. Each one, slowly, as he watched her lips part and her eyes follow his every finger movement.

“Severus… please….” She panted  
“Quiiiii ettt.” He silenced her.

Once he had his coat unfastened, he began on the silk shirt underneath it, this time working from the bottom button and up, leaving the top two fastened so his chest would not be revealed in his office light.

He dropped his hands to his top trouser button, unfastened it slowly, then moved to the next, throughly enjoying the teasing he was putting Avalon through. He reached down into his trousers, grasping his cock and slowly began lifting it out of his trousers before stopping as her eyes widened...

With a sudden movement, he swept her off the desk and plopped her into his chair. “Take my trousers down and use your mouth to pleasure me.” He ordered.

She reached up very cautiously and began sliding his trousers down off of his hips. His cock leapt out, greeting her with a glistening drop of precum beading at the head. She flicked her tongue out, capturing the drop and gently suckling at the tip for more.

With her hands holding him around the hips, she looked up and met his eyes before saying, most sincerely, “Please Sir, teach me exactly how to best pleasure you.”

What had she just said? His heart thumped wildly in his chest for no witch had ever asked him what he wanted let alone ask exactly how he wanted it. Bloody hell, was she still playing out her scene or was she using her scene to honestly learn? 

Well, this was going to be awkward but if he stayed in character, he could play through it while still getting exactly what he wanted, willingly.

Taking a deep breath and keeping his voice steady, he began his lesson. “Give me your left hand...” She brought her left hand to his outstretched palm. He wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, closing his own around them, squeezing to teach her the pressure and grip he wanted. 

“Your right hand...” She offered it to him and he placed it on his bollocks, making her pointer finger and thumb into a ring. “Hold like that and tug down gently...” she did exactly as told. His breath hitched as he stuttered, “A little harder...” She pulled down a tiny bit harder “More...” she added a bit more pressure “Ohhhh, there...” he gasped, letting his head fall back… “Right there… now move your left hand.” She slid her hand up. He added his hand back to hers, “When you get to the head, use your palm, circle the head and then back down...” She watched his hand on top of hers then moved her mouth to lubricate his shaft. 

“Your mouth...” She pushed her hand back down to the base using the same grip he just taught her. Taking him into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the head, applying pressure to the sensitive underside… He moved his hands to her head, guiding her up and down his shaft. “Suck as you bring your hand up to meet your mouth...” 

“Oh, this sounded tricky, “She thought as her hand met her lips. His hand came back to hers again, riding her hand up to meet her mouth as he slipped down her throat. He withdrew, moving her hand back down the shaft. “Opposite,” She realized, picking up the rhythm he wanted.

“Rake your bottom teeth...” he murmured. She paused, looking up at him for clarification. He reached down and plucked her bottom lip out of her mouth, folding it down under his thumb to expose her bottom teeth.  
Holding her by the underside of her jaw, he pushed himself back into her mouth, letting her teeth rake the underside of his cock.

“Not a lot, once or twice. Understood?” She nodded. “Pay attention to my bollocks. See how they’ve lifted? When they start to do that, you let go.” He took both of her hands in his, bringing them above his cock, interlacing her fingers and tenting her palms then shoved his cock into the area he created. Closing her hands down, showing her how to cross her thumbs, he adjusted her grip then gestured her mouth back onto his shaft. “Ready, pet?” She nodded again, unsure what he was going to do next.

Holding her head in place, he began to fuck her mouth, slowly at first, letting her learn. With her hands interlaced at his base, he wouldn’t be able to slide completely down her throat. She wasn’t ready for that yet. Her saliva ran down his shaft, allowing her hands to slide more easily as he picked up the pace.

Bloody hell, he was going to come! His lesson had gone better than expected. She started backing off but he held her firm. She was going to learn to swallow him. She asked to be taught what he liked and he liked his load swallowed. Pushing to the back of her mouth, he released down her throat with a mighty groan of pleasure. “Merlin, Avalon….what in the fuck did you just do to me?” He withdrew slightly, letting her lick his shaft clean.

He pulled free of her mouth then leaned forward, grasping her under the arms. Picking her up, he sat her back on his desk. She had expected they were done, he was satisfied, wasn’t he?

“Pet, I’ve been led to believe I am extremely effective at my teaching duties and would never leave a lesson incomplete.” He drew his wand from his sleeve, watching as her eyes grew wide and with a graceful swish, he nonverbally cast the Incarcerous Spell, binding her wrists to her thighs with thin, green cords.

“Such a nice outfit, it would be a shame to ruin it...” He wedged her knees open with his hips then reached down to slide two fingers up into her sex. Rubbing at her nub with his thumb, he inserted a third finger. She was so slick with desire, he was going to destroy her by evening’s end.

Sitting down into the chair, he dragged her forward until she was on the edge of his desk then put her thighs up over his shoulders, her wrists firmly secured. Folding her legs up, he had complete access to her. He dropped his head down, his teeth pulling at the crotch of her shorts. He would not remove them. She was going to remember this every time she wore that outfit.

He slid his tongue along her sex, tasting her sweet nectar. She mewled in delight, grinding down onto his nose. Angling his head up just a bit, he rested his nose right at her clit while his tongue continued to tease her. She found the spot she wanted and writhed on the desk in front of him rocking her hips on his face.

“Sir, please, you’ve teased me long enough...” She begged. Once again, she forgot who was in control.

Wrapping his hands around her thighs, he gripped her to his mouth, not letting go. Grabbing her clit in his teeth, he tugged on the bundle of nerves before switching to his lips and sucking greedily at her, his strong muscular tongue working her nub. He inserted his middle finger, searching for the rough spot on her inner wall. Leaving his mouth where it was, he worked her clit on the outside while manipulating her on the inside.

Reaching down with the hand not on her, he began to stroke his cock, making sure he was ready to enter her just as soon as he had her on the edge of orgasm.

He applied more pressure to the rough spot, figuring out what she liked. Was it pressure? Strokes? Circles? He would learn to please her just as he had taught her to please him.

He soon hit on a combination of pressure and circling strokes. She was thrashing on the desk, straining her wrists at their bindings. He slowly stood, letting her legs drop around his waist. She arched her back up as she clenched down her inner muscles.

He withdrew his finger and pushed the head of his cock into her entrance. Watching her face contort, he stroked her clit while he watched every single muscle in her body tighten. She was wound so tight…. And this was going to be so much fun… so close, she was so close… and just as she was about to release the most intense orgasm, he pulled back.

She snapped her head up to meet his mischievous eyes. “Oh pet, it seems you’ve forgotten who is in charge in this classroom...” he grinned wickedly at her as he let her come down from her almost orgasm and catch her breath.

She was clenching her jaw, fury in her eyes. He stroked his cock again, letting her watch. 

“I did tell you that I play rough… and that you would be taught to behave.” He said softly, still stroking his cock.

She laid herself back flat against his desk, sighing in frustration. He hitched one of her legs back up around his hip. 

Her sex was glistening with her wetness, how truly unfair he was. 

She wasn’t looking at him, she had rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, frustrated.

She relaxed her arms, no longer pulling at the bindings, she had accepted her fate and gave in to his control. “Yes, that’s right.” He said in a low, dangerous voice, “I control this. Give in to me.”

As soon as she completely relaxed, he entered her with one swift thrust. Bottoming out into her, he shoved her thighs back up to his shoulders, nearly folding her backwards. His boots slipping on the stone floor, he cast a quick sticking charm down so he could gain traction. 

He pounded into her, his bollocks slapping against her ass. It didn’t take long for him to bring her right back to the edge. She was twisting under him, angling to get him to hit her g-spot again. He met her angle, finding the spot and grinding into it. Her back arched up, higher this time, “Severus….. fuck...yesssss” She panted… She fisted her hands so tightly, her flesh turned white. She threw her head back against the desk and let out a wail as she unleashed on him, her wetness soaking his cock.

He looked down to her, amazed at the puddle she just made on his desk. But it only encouraged him, he quickened his pace, fucking her across the desk as she tried to push him away. “Severus…… enough..." She begged. “Oh pet…you are so magnificent when you come” He breathed heavily at her.

She was in her own place, eyes rolled back, stupid grin across her face. It gave him an enormous boost of confidence to see her so incredibly sated beneath him. Her head lolled back and forth as she continued moaning his name interspersed with nonsensical murmurs of pleasure.

He slowed his pace, withdrawing his length, then slowly sliding all the way back in. She was so tight, she gripped at him with every thrust, squeezing him, trying to keep him from pulling out. She tightened her legs around him, guiding him with her feet against his ass.

He let out a low volume, gentle moan as he felt himself getting ready to come again. He thrust in his entire length, pulled out slowly and then pushed in again. Like a tidal wave, far offshore, it came rolling in, taking over, riding up through his bollocks before erupting out his shaft. The muscles in his thighs were shaking, he was spent, gasping for breath and physically weakened.

He quickly released her wrists before picking her up, and setting her on his lap as he dropped back into the chair. Holding her to his chest, letting her listen to his heart pound, he wasn’t sure he maintained his dominant demeanor but at that moment it didn’t matter. 

“Avalon...” he sighed as he brushed her hair from her face, “What have you done to me?”

Once he had gathered his composure, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back into his chambers, closing and warding the office door behind him.


	11. Sweet Dreams, My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the night winds down and the activity comes to an end, Severus finally gets to sleep, his witch curled contently at his side.

He brought her into his ensuite, resting her on the edge of the counter as he started the water in his shower. Stroking her face with the back of his hand, he brought up tomorrow night and his planned date in London. He had never taken a witch out on a formal date, had never squired one about town on his arm. He wanted to show her how much he enjoyed being with her and was going to rely on his instincts of how he would want to be treated himself.

“I made a reservation for us tomorrow. I can meet you at your office?” He asked tentatively.  
This was a huge move. Meeting her at her place of employment was sure to bring out the best and worst gossip, escorting her through Muggle London, someone may recognize him. He couldn’t hide forever and he couldn’t deny wanting this witch in his life.

She was going to want to do things outside, she was going to want to go places. It was time for him to experience life outside the dungeons.  
She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart pound. The steam from the heated shower started curling around the open door. He slid her off the counter and stood her back on her feet before removing her pajama top. Dipping his head to kiss the tops of her breasts, he sighed contently before casting a quick Evanesco, on himself, sending his clothes to his dirty hamper before stepping into his shower.

She pushed down her shorts before stepping in after him. Severus gently guided her to stand in front of himself so the water spray from the shower head would cover them both. Handing her a flannel, he then ran his hand across the tile, revealing where his soap, shampoo and conditioner vessels sat. 

Grabbing his own flannel, he pumped a dollop of soap from the wall dispenser then turned his back to her to allow her her own privacy and he his as he cleansed off his privates. He could splay her across his desk, shove his face between her legs, push her mouth down on his cock but retreated for soaping and rinsing off Richard and the twins.

“Severus...” she slid one soapy arm around his waist, kissing him on the back, “Do you have a razor?” She ran her soapy hand up his chest as she nuzzled at him between his shoulder blades. He reached a hand outside the shower, thought “Accio face razor” and soon had one in his hand from his bathroom cabinet. He placed the razor in her soapy hand, asking if she needed anything else. “Can we switch positions?”

Holding her at the hips as she stepped around him, he moved forward, placing his hands on the tile wall and bending forward, head bowed. The hot water ran down his back, beating on the back of his neck.  
Fuck, he was exhausted. He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen his tense muscles, trying to let the hot spray relax him.

He felt her ass bump against his as she lifted one long leg onto the seat at the back of the shower. Leaning forward, she began dragging the razor up her soapy leg. He watched over his shoulder, fascinated as the razor cleared a trail through the soap, leaving a bare strip of flesh up the center of her leg. Looking down at himself, he didn’t think he would be rising to the occasion again this evening.

Dropping his head back down, letting the water massage his neck, he watched the soap bubbles swirling down the drain. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, “Sev, are you sure you want to meet me at the Ministry tomorrow?”  
“Indeed. I wish to meet my date and properly escort her for a night out.”  
“Do you want to meet me at the fountain on the main level?”  
“I can arrange for that to happen.”  
“How should I dress?”  
“You should dress for an evening out in London with your lover, my pet.” He answered, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Slipping around him once again, she stood under the water, head back, eyes closed, rinsing her hair out.  
Groaning to himself, Severus tried to not gawk at her. This was his first time completely naked, wet and vulnerable in front of her, in front of any witch.

Bringing her head upright, she met his hungry eyes. Reaching for him, hands up around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Hot water pouring down on them from above, her hands on his neck, her soft lips pressing to his, he turned her slightly, putting her back against the wall.

He just wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to have his lips everywhere, all over her at once. Cradling her head, he thrust his tongue between her lips, searching for hers. He wandlessly, wordlessly turned the water off as he held her pressed to the wall, his mouth all over hers.

She lifted one leg to wrap around his waist, pressing herself against him. “I’m sorry, Pet, I don’t think I can again tonight.” He whispered to her, “Here’s where I fear you will grow frustrated with me...”  
She was insatiable. Did he not give her enough? Could she possibly want more from him?  
“Sev, I just want to feel you against me...”  
“Well, that’s a relief for that’s all I can give you right now.”

He pulled free of her grasp reaching outside the shower for towels. Handing one to her, he wrapped the plush, green material around himself and stepped out of the shower. Flipping her head upside down so her hair hung to the floor, she wrapped the towel around her wet locks and twisted it to sit on top of her head. Stepping out next to him, she reached for another towel to dry herself off.

Opening his cabinet, he retrieved a large, lavender colored jar and held it out to her. He had created it for her over the past week, he had tried to duplicate what she smelled like to him then enhanced it with scents that he liked as well. She took the jar, reading his handwriting on the label, “Pomegranate Moon.” Removing the lid, she lifted it to her nose, only to be met with the most divine fragrance she’d ever sniffed. “For your legs...” He disclosed.

One thing he was completely confident in was his ability to create and brew potions. He had used a basic salve, added a moisturizer, added fragrance, added a few essential oils and created, just for his witch, the jar of body lotion she now held. It was a combination of Hyacinth, pomegranate, moonstone, and fresh rain.

“Severus, really? You did this for me?” She seemed astonished. Once again, genuinely pleased with an action he had done for her. Maybe he could do this romance thing after all.

She scooped the knuckle of her pointer finger into the jar, removing a sizable amount of the lotion. Lifting her leg higher than necessary and resting it along his counter, she began to rub the lotion across her leg, from ankle to hip. The lavender-colored lotion sank into her skin, leaving behind a subtle shine and a delicious scent.

She switched to her other leg, repeating the process, admiring how her legs shone with a subtle glow. Lifting her pajama set up from the floor, she cast a quick Tergeo to clean the items as best as possible before getting dressed and going back to the bedchamber. 

Severus had pulled on a pair of black sleep pants and crawled into bed, settling himself with his back to the wall, eyes facing the door, a habit he had developed over the years. She stood for a moment watching him, his dark eyes half closed, duvet cover pulled up to his bare shoulder.   
He had finally gained enough confidence to leave a sleep shirt off and rest as he was most comfortable.  
She had never questioned one mark on his body, instead, she would lavish affection on the scars that had resulted from his worst wounds. One day he would answer any question she had, one day he would drop his defenses and tell her of the darkest days of his life.

Occasionally, she would trace her fingers along the silvery scar that ran from his hip to his shoulder, diagonally across his chest. She would follow it with her lips, as if trying to take away the pain of the memory. It had been a gift from the Dark Lord many years ago, as he learned to use Sectumsempra. Severus was able to heal himself using Vulnera Sanentur but wasn’t able to prevent the scar.

Crawling across the bed, she went to him, stretching herself out and lying at his side, she kissed him sweetly before resting her head in the crook of his arm. “Sweet dreams, my lover.” She whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Their First Official Date In London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus prepares for his first official date, taking his witch out for dinner in muggle London.  
> Will his carefully thought-out evening go as he planned?

Thursday morning, Avalon woke before Severus did. Needing to get ready for work, she slipped quietly out of bed and went to retrieve her bag. She had brought an extra set of work clothes, just in case she didn’t make it home but she didn’t have anything to wear for his date this evening.

Thursdays were one of the mornings that he could stay in bed a little later with no early class to get ready for. He only had one class and it wasn’t until third period. Hearing her fussing about, he stretched and raised himself up on the pillows. Seeing her fully clothed, he assumed she was done in the ensuite so he got out of bed for his morning wee. 

Grabbing the box with her new knickers, she packed it into her bag. Exiting the ensuite, he went to her, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her good morning. Letting out a small groan as he got a whiff of her scent, he hugged her tight before letting her go. “How do you manage to look so lovely, so effortlessly?” He inquired. She shrugged and smiled, “I dunno, I’m just me, I guess.” She leaned to grab her wand from the bedside table then stuck it down inside her skirt.

He cocked his head to one side, curious as to how it stayed in place. How had he never noticed she kept her wand in her skirt? He’d undressed her enough, one would think he would have felt it or seen it.

Seeing the curious look in his eyes, she turned down the waistband of her skirt, showing him the long pocket on the inside where she had slipped the wand. “Ahhh, very clever, witch.” He smirked.

“I have to go, Sev.” She said as she grabbed her bag and headed for his sitting room, “Can I leave the jogger set here should I get cold?” “Of course, you may.” He replied, opening his wardrobe and allowing her to place the set inside on one of the small shelves. 

“My shift ends at 5:00pm so I’ll meet you a little bit after that tonight?” She said as she looked for his Floo powder. “I look forward to it,” He said as he bent his head to kiss her good-bye. Lifting the small, silver box from his mantle, he held it out to her. “Oh.” She said sheepishly, “Right in front of me, eh?”  
He smiled down at her as she took a small handful and tossed it in his hearth. “Ministry of Magic, “She said clearly and in a flash of green, she was gone.

Getting dressed in full uniform, Severus went up to the hospital wing to see what Madam Pomfrey needed restocked so he could begin his weekly potions replenishment. She greeted him and handed him a list. He barely glanced at it, tucking it into his pocket and turning on his heel.

They had been doing this same routine for years. The only thing that ever changed was what she needed and how much of it did she want.

Going back down to his stores, he gathered what he needed for the longest, more complicated brews and set to work in his lab.

Lunchtime soon arrived for Avalon and she opted to dash out to the stores of London to buy something new to wear that evening. Heading to her favorite shop, she looked for a sales associate and asked to see anything in a knee length in dark green. Settling into a dressing suite, the associate soon arrived with a few choices over her arm. Spying the dark emerald green dress on the girl’s arm, she tried that one on first.

The garment was velvet, slightly off the shoulder, form-fitting without being tight and fell to just below her knees. “Oh, it’s perfect!” She sighed to the girl. “Can you help me with stockings and heels as well? I do need to get back to work soon, sorry to be in such a rush.” The girl nodded, asking her size and what type she was looking for. “Stiletto in the shoe, black and backseam stockings with a belt, also black please.”

The sales associate retrieved the items and brought them back. The shoes fit perfectly and lifted her to just about Severus’s natural height. The stockings would probably render him speechless. “You are a doll, young lady and I appreciate your help. I’ll take all of it.” Avalon said as she got dressed back into her work clothes before following the girl to a register.

Severus kept himself busy in his lab, beginning all of the potions needed for the hospital wing before it was time for his third period class.

Today’s lesson was going to be Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Hopefully, the students had followed their homework and gathered the four ingredients necessary. It was moderate in difficulty level but a Third year student should be able to brew it successfully. He was considering letting a Doxy bite a student just so they could see how the potion worked but then once again, he’d be accused of purposely being mean towards the students.

After getting his students set up with directions on the board, Severus sat at his desk thinking of the evening that lay ahead of him. He had a copy of the menu and once again, thanks to Lucius, he was familiar with the cuisine. 

By the end of the class, he had eleven phials on his desk in varying shades of green indicating various shades of success. Standing to address his students, he floored them with his statement, “Due to my satisfaction with your progress… today, there will not be any… homework from me. I will see you all in the morning. You are dismissed as soon as my classroom is...clean.”

A ripple of excitement flowed through the class. What was happening to their professor? For the past few months he had been less sarcastic and more forgiving towards mistakes. Not one student was going to question the change, they all were happy enough to not be terrified in Potions any longer. ..

Severus stepped out of his shower, towel drying his hair as he began getting ready for the evening he had planned. Walking out to his sitting room, he stood in front of the fire, drying off. Would he still do this same routine if his witch were present? He rather enjoyed sitting on his couch, thighs spread open towards the fire whenever he had time after a shower.

Selecting his outfit for the evening, he began getting dressed. Thick wool socks, his feet always seemed cold. Black dress trousers with a black leather belt, silver buckle. Dark, olive green, silk shirt, pewter colored cravat for his neck and a lace of dark green leather to tie back his hair. He’d top it off with his long, grey overcoat, thinking it will probably be a bit cool in London this evening.

Feeling satisfied with his appearance, he double-checked the wards on his doors, flicked out his torches and headed for the Floo.

Landing among the long row of hearths at the Ministry, Severus looked around to get his bearings. It had been quite awhile since he was last here. Shaking himself off, he walked as he always did, at his full height, shoulders back, head up with a quick pace.

He ignored any whispers from those he passed. They were of no concern to him. He did not suffer fools, never had, never will. Finding the fountain, he stood with his hands behind his back, feet slightly apart, unreadable expression on his face.

And of course, who should come out of the lift and strut by but his own best mate, Lucius.  
“Severus! What a lovely surprise! Did we have plans that I’ve forgotten?” Lucius questioned.  
“No, this is but a mere coincidence, Luc.” Severus replied flatly.  
Looking the Dark wizard up and down, seeing his manner of dress and drawing his own conclusion,  
“Miss Stirling?” Lucius asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Obviously. Things have progressed further and we’ve entered into a formal dating arrangement.”  
“Well!” Lucius exclaimed, “This is news indeed, old friend!”

Lucius had genuine affection and happiness for his friend but also harbored a bit of jealousy as well.

“I must be off, give her my best.” Lucius said and he walked towards the Floo network, unable to see the witch with his friend and meet her eyes again. He had not forgotten that night and truthfully thought of that night more often than he should. He was secretly hoping things would not work out so he could make a move on the young witch himself…. But alas, she would have to remain a friend. And a memory.

Severus saw her coming through the approaching crowd and his heart skipped a beat. Bloody hell, what was she wearing? His cock leaped to attention when he saw his witch in front of him, dressed in a dark emerald green dress that fell to just below her knees, black stockings and black heels. Merlin, those heels…

“Pet, you look breath-taking.” He said in earnest. Fuck. Could they skip the dinner and head directly to his chambers? No. He had asked her out for a proper evening and he would be a gentleman. 

Reaching him, Avalon slid one hand adoringly along the side of his face, her thumb caressing his cheek before resting on the back of his neck and kissed him in greeting. In the heels, she was nearly as tall as he was now. “I love your hair tied back off of your face, Severus.”

Taking a step back, she took a long look at him. Eyeing him up and down, liking very much what she saw, she then said to him so only he could hear, “You look so fucking hot, Severus Snape… the things I’d like to do to you...”  
“Language, Miss Stirling… or do you need to be taught... to behave?”  
“Oh, Merlin… are we going to make it to dinner? Because I already want dessert.”  
Reaching into her purse, she withdrew something then shoved it into his coat pocket before grinning up at him wickedly.  
Sliding his hand into the pocket to retrieve whatever it was she just put there, he felt the silky material in his fingers and knew what it was without looking.  
“Naughty girl.” He hissed, wondering if he now held the knickers she took off or the knickers she didn’t put on.  
“Only for you, Severus.” She countered  
“Shall we away?” He asked, offering his arm to her. 

She slipped on her traveling cloak then slid her hand down his arm, resting her hand in his. She wanted to be seen with him and wanted it known, with zero doubt, they were together.

The restaurant wasn't far from the Ministry and he allowed her to stop and point out things she liked in random window displays as they made their way to their destination. She loved looking at the display at the chocolate shop, pointing out the truffles and the pretty little petit fours. He made mental notes of anything that brought a smile to her face.

Arriving at _à une Réunion Secrète,_ he heard her suck in a breath as he gave his name to the hostess. Oh what a thrill to hear “Snape, for two” out loud! She was practically dancing like a kite on a string at the end of his arm.

Shown to their table, the hostess pulled the chair out for Avalon whereas he would have preferred to do it himself. She handed him the wine list and then both of them a menu.

The Sommelier came over and introduced himself, Severus had already selected a bottle of _2000 Chateau St. Jean Cinq Cepages Sonoma County,_ one he had already had at Malfoy Manor and enjoyed immensely. “A fine choice, sir” the Som said before leaving to retrieve the bottle.

“How was your day today?” He asked Avalon as she read over the menu.  
“It was dull, Severus. I spent most of it at my desk writing reports. I wrote a high recommendation for an interview for your student, Astor Rainleaf. And I mostly thought about you.”  
“Go on...”  
She reached across the table taking his hand in hers, rubbing his palm with her thumb.  
“I realize how huge this is for you and I want you to know that you are not alone. I will always communicate my feelings to you. Severus, you make my heart sing with happiness.”

The Som chose that moment to shatter the mood and deliver the bottle of wine. Pouring a sample into the glass for Severus to approve, Severus lifted the glass, swirled the liquid, inhaled deeply as he raised the glass and took a mouthful. Polished notes of blackberries and herbs filled his mouth, It was exactly as he remembered it. Nodding his approval to the Som, both of their glasses were filled and the bottle left in the center of the table, a cloth tied around the neck.

Severus was not a man to rush into any decisions and he spoke slowly because his mind moved quickly. He understood what she was saying, he just didn’t understand how he was feeling. He wanted to be with her, wanted to know her, to court her and certainly to bed her but the rest he was still working through.

“Avalon,” He began, “I need this to evolve naturally so I can follow along. I am learning and almost every day something new happens. I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with you...”  
It was his current best offer. He wasn’t leaving but he wasn’t in a hurry either.  
“Pet, may I ask you...do you see children in your future?” He asked in a soft voice.  
She cast her eyes downward, “I … I can’t, Severus.” she said, not raising her eyes to look at him.  
Bollocks.  
“Avalon, you do know I am in my forties now… and it would be… difficult for me to… what I’m saying is that your status changes nothing between us.”  
She kept her eyes cast down, feeling inadequate for the first time.  
“Avalon,” He said, tugging on her hand, “Look at me.”  
She looked up through her eyelashes.  
“Nothing has changed...”  
She nodded her head but still felt an emptiness inside. Whether he wanted children or not, she couldn’t bear them for him.  
She reached for her glass of wine, draining it in one long swallow before meeting his eyes directly.  
“So, how was your day?” She countered, desperate to change the topic.  
“The scar on my neck,” He began quietly, “It’s from the night I almost died. During the war. You are the first person outside of medical necessity that I have ever allowed to touch it.”

This was not going as intended. How had they gotten so deep and heavy?  
She looked at him with angst in her eyes. She could not imagine the man sitting across from her so close to death. She could not imagine him not being there.

“Will you tell me the full story one day?”  
“I will.”  
“Can it not be today?”  
“It can.”  
“Can I order the Baked Brie with fresh fruit for an appetizer?”  
“You can, indeed.”  
“Can I feed it to you across this table?”

She started shifting the conversation, using her vast sex appeal to distract him and bring him around. She had noticed the low collar of his dress shirt and the way he had the cravat tucked to hide his neck. He looked incredibly handsome to her with or without scars and marks. They didn’t define him. How he was treating her and looking at her right now is what defined him.

“Have you decided what you’d like tonight?”  
“Yes, I think the Brie to start and then the filet mignon.”  
“Not chicken?” He teased.  
“No, not tonight. I need meat...” she replied, her blue eyes glinting suggestively.

Their server arrived to take the order, Severus ordered for both of them, “My lady will have the filet mignon, medium and I will have the Steak Au Poivre, also medium, and another bottle of wine, please.” Except he said it in fluent french.

“Seriously, Sev? You speak French?”  
“I do.”  
“How?” Now it was her turn to be intrigued.  
“I’ve… spent a lot of time… alone. I can speak latin as well.”  
“I would tell you you’re causing me to soak my knickers but they’re in your pocket...”

Now it was his turn to raise his glass and drain it in one long swallow. He refilled both of their glasses then took another sip from his glass.

He sat across from her, studying how her dress fell off her shoulders, leaving her neck and shoulders exposed. There was the faintest mark of a bruise low on the right side of her neck. He imagined making another mark on her lovely bare neck later that night.

He could feel himself stirring down in his trousers and fought hard to keep the images in his mind at bay.

“Severus?… Where did you go?” Her voice cut through his thoughts as his eyes focused back on hers.  
She shifted over one seat to be closer to him as the Baked Brie was delivered to the table. “Forgive me, Avalon, a thought from class earlier crept in.”

She cut a small piece from the Brie and centered it on a plain cracker. She began bringing it to her mouth, then turned her hand and brought it to his instead. Taking her offered bite, he savored the creamy texture of the cheese but had not expected her to slide her finger along his bottom lip as he chewed.

Plucking a grape off the plate, she lifted that also to his lips, the cold little fruit bursting with juice inside his mouth.

Cutting another small slice from the Brie, she draped it over an apple wedge and brought it to her mouth, his eyes following her movement. She slid the wedge between her lips, flicking her tongue at her fingertip. Closing her eyes in delight, she purred, “That is soo good...”

Severus sat with his hands folded on the table in front of himself, watching Avalon sexualize eating the Brie. She drizzled honey on the next piece as she offered it to him, purposely letting the honey drip onto his bottom lip so she could rub it with her finger again. She brought her finger to her own mouth, “Well, that’s the best bit yet.”

Was he concerned that other patrons may be watching them? No. His eyes never left their table. Was she concerned other patrons may be watching them? She hoped they were for she had no shame in her lust for the Dark wizard next to herself.

“Avalon… I am going to flip this table and pin you directly to the wall behind you if you keep enticing me...” He stated.  
“Can I make a reservation for that to happen later?” She quipped, her eyes glowing with desire.  
“You can. My word it will happen.”  
“Severus… if only you could read my thoughts… oh the wicked ideas I have...”  
“If only I could, indeed...” He smirked.

Their entrees were brought out and the now empty Brie plate taken away. Severus waited until she cut into her meal and found it satisfactory before he began on his own. The scent from her Bordeaux butter had piqued his curiosity. 

“Might I sample that, love?” He said, eyeing the melting puddle on her filet.  
“Of course, Sev, no need to ask.”

He swiped his fork through the butter and raised it to his lips. “That is divine, I shall learn how to create that for us.” He proclaimed. “Is your filet to your liking?”

She cut off a bite sized chunk, dabbing a bit of red wine reduction onto it before tasting. Rolling her eyes back she said to him, “If the orgasms you give me were edible, it would be this.”

A fork dropped to the floor from a nearby table before he replied, “Which do you prefer…?”

Taking a long swallow from her wine glass, she replied, “Yours.”

“Well, I hope my meal is just as satisfying, then.”

The flirty banter continued between the two of them, Severus beginning to relax in the company of his witch. She was delighted to see his playful side emerge after the heavy conversation at the beginning of their date. 

It was early yet but she had to work in the morning and he had a class first period. If he didn’t have anything else planned for the evening, she would just as soon go back to her place and curl up against him.

Pushing his empty plate away, he leaned back with a heavy sigh, “My, that was exceptional. Is there anything else you desire?”  
Well, yes, there was. She would like to strip him naked, layer by layer, slowly revealing every delicious inch of him and then fuck him until dawn but that probably wasn’t what he meant.

“I’ve no more room, Sev. I think perhaps, just finish off the wine?” She replied.  
“Very well, I’ll settle our bill while you see to that wine.”

He excused himself from the table and she could not resist watching him walk away. She had never seen him with his hair pulled back from his face and seeing the leather tie around his ponytail reminded her of how she liked to pull his hair back and grip it in the same manner.

His trousers framed his muscular ass nicely and it was refreshing to see him not covered up by his long robes. The man was tall and sleek and walked with purpose. Knowing when he turned around, he would be walking back to her made her insides clench with desire.

Walking back towards her, across the restaurant floor, a few female heads turned in admiration. He didn’t notice for his eyes were only on hers. She raised her glass of wine to hide her smile, basking in the complete happiness that was surrounding her this evening.

He sat back down next to her and took her hand, pressing a small object into her palm. She lifted her hand to see what he just slipped her and discovered a tiny, red-foiled piece of chocolate. Unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth, she ate the morsel then leaned to Severus, meeting his lips and swirling her tongue quickly into his mouth before retreating.

“Whatever that was, you, the wine, the chocolate or the food, I’m going to need more of it.” He said in his smooth, honeyed tone.  
“You can have it all...”

He stood, pulling on his overcoat before helping her to her feet and wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. Taking her firmly by the hand, he led them out of the restaurant and back onto the streets of London.

He had planned on tea and chocolates in one of those little cafe-type places after dinner but seeing her in those heels, watching her walk, the seams of her stockings going up the backs of her legs and disappearing under the hem of her dress, well, the rest of the night was now up to her.

Walking down the street, her hand grasped firmly in his seemed natural and normal. He could do this, he wanted to do this. She had her right hand in his left, unconsciously leaving both of their wand hands free. Was it just a habit of a witch or wizard to always have their wand hand available or was it a habit of his that she had learned quickly? 

“Would you like to stop for tea, love?” He asked her as they neared a place still open.  
“Can we go back to my place and I’ll make us tea instead?”  
“If it pleases you. Can we walk or should we apparate?” He asked.  
“We can walk, it isn’t too far from here.”


	13. The Kitchen Is No Place For Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, she brings Severus back to her place for tea. Will that be all they have together?

Arriving at her door took about 15 minutes. She brought them upstairs and let them in, locking the door behind him. 

“Do you ever ward your door?” He asked  
“No, should I?”  
“I would prefer if you did, love.” 

He didn’t have a specific reason aside from wanting to layer as much protection on her as possible.

She took his overcoat, hanging it near her door alongside her own cloak. Leaning down to pull off her heels, she caught the look in his eyes. “You want me to leave them on?” He nodded before adding, “And walk around some...”

She sauntered to her kitchen to boil water for tea, feeling his eyes drilling into her back.

“Avalon, do you have any Allergy Elixir?” He called  
“I do not. Are you allergic to something in my home?” She responded, walking back towards him.  
“No, it’s to combat histamines inside the red wine. It will prevent a headache.”  
“Interesting. Is there something to reverse the effects of wine altogether?”  
“Unfortunately, not yet. A true cure for drunkenness hasn’t been created yet. I’ve been trying for years. It’s the main reason I never over-indulge in alcohol.”

She heard her kettle whistle and returned to the kitchen, he followed and took a seat at her table. She fixed two mugs of tea as Severus let his eyes run up and down her back. He was going to try and ignore the stirring in his trousers. If things led that way, it would be a perfect end to the evening but if not, he was prepared to be a gentleman and not be aggressive and demanding.

“Did you enjoy yourself this evening, love?”  
She turned, bringing the mugs to the table. “I really did, Severus. The restaurant was incredible, the food simply divine and the company, unbeatable.”   
There was unmistakable happiness in her eyes and on her face.

“Avalon,” he began, “Why me? Why not someone closer to your age?” The question had been on his mind for weeks. The moment seemed right to ask. She was a little drunk, and a lot happy.  
“I need a man, Severus, not some young fool with zero life experience.”  
“Go on...”  
“You are a brilliant man with an analytical mind whom keeps me guessing. Your passion for your work is inspiring, your personality leaves me breathless, I feel safe and protected when you’re around me and you’re hot as fuck. What other reasons do I need?”

Well, fuck. No one had ever said such complimentary things about him before. No one had ever, ever complimented his physical appearance and his work was usually taken for granted. Where did this witch come from and how did he keep her?

“Come, love, the kitchen is no place for seduction.” She said, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

He sat at the head of the bed, pushing her pillows up behind his back, legs stretched out, feet resting off the side so as not to get her bedding dirty by his boots. If she wanted them off, she could pull them off.

She stood in front of him, arms crossed across her chest as her hands grasped the sleeves of her dress and pulled down. Her breasts were revealed slowly as she tugged the green velvet material down to her waist. No bra. He exhaled and kept both his hands firmly on his mug of tea to prevent himself from undoing his trousers.

Turning her back to him, she twisted her head, causing her long hair to sway across her bare back. She slid both her hands to the material resting on her hips and wiggling back and forth, continued to slide the dress down…

The top of her garter belt was revealed, black with silver trim. His heart rate increased as his cock definitely woke up.

She slid the material down across the globes of her ass, showing the garter straps heading down.

He groaned audibly, yearning to grab her and toss her down to the bed.

Her bare ass was soon revealed as she continued to work the material down her legs.

The garter straps led to the tops of her black stockings.

“Avalon...” he warned.

She flipped her hair and looked back at him over her shoulder. His eyes were wide, the top two buttons of his shirt now unfastened, the cravat loosened.

She let the dress drop to an emerald-colored puddle at her feet and stepped out of it. She kept her back to him, feet slightly spread, as she reached up and gathered her hair, lifting it off her back and then letting it fall again, arching her back, teasing him.

She heard his mug land on the side table and then his boots hit the floor as he pulled them off. She smiled to herself, content with knowing how she could turn him on without touching him. She was still learning that part and he was a very good teacher.

He had sat up behind her, moving to the edge of the bed. She turned to him, revealing herself, her pink nipples standing at proud, little points. And he had thought he was just going to escort her home safely then apparate himself back to his chambers.

She stepped delicately to him and stood between his knees. Her hands went to his face, tilting his head back, one hand sliding back to grasp at his ponytail. With her other hand, she grabbed at the cravat, pulling it from his neck. He was quicker though and snatched it and wound it around her wrists. 

She stood dumbfounded, looking down at her wrists, “How the hell…?”  
He hadn’t knotted it though and pulled it free just as quickly, “Do you want to play?”  
“Can we go at my pace tonight?” She asked as she tugged the leather lace from his hair.

His hair fell free, framing his face, falling back behind his shoulders in soft waves. Avalon ran both of her hands into his locks, pulling it back off his face again before cradling his head so she could kiss him. 

She met his lips with gentle kisses, licking along his bottom lip before pressing inside. Sighing contently, she moved her lips along his jawline, nipping lightly until she reached his ear. She had discovered a sensitive spot right at the edge of his skull, behind his ear. Breathing heavily before using her teeth to scrape at his secret spot, she murmured her request, “Severus… take your trousers off...”

Wrapping one arm around her waist so he didn’t knock her backwards, Severus stood, unclasping his belt and unfastening his trousers. She grabbed at his waistband, pushing the material down to his ankles, wanting him undressed and in her reach.

He lifted her easily and laid her back across her bed. He would have preferred her on all fours so he could see those heels and the seams of her stockings on the backs of her legs but she wanted to set the pace.

Crawling up to her, he began to unbutton his shirt… “Leave it, “She whispered, staying his hands. Repositioning herself to face him, she resumed her kiss, covering his neck and face with gentle caresses and kisses. She wanted to show him how pleasurable slow and passionate could be and it didn’t always have to be deep and hard.

Tracing her hands along his arms, she reached his hands and lifted his arms above his head. Holding his palms down, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to hold him in place and he could easily over power her and flip her onto her back. He flexed his arms, indicating he was going to do just that. She let out a little protesting groan as she dragged herself along his thigh.

The silk material of his shirt rubbing against her bare skin was truly arousing her. Sliding her chest across his as she kissed him was having an effect on him as well. She interlaced her fingers through his, trying to hold his arms in place but he began flexing again, pushing at her hands.

She moved her mouth down to his neck, the right side of his neck to avoid the scar for now. Shifting her lower body, she pinned his hardening cock down to his pelvis, as she teased his length up and down with her own dampening sex. She stayed below the head so he could not enter her until she was ready.

Rocking her hips forward and back, she slicked his shaft with her wetness, letting him know she was getting herself prepared for him.

As her arousal grew, she became a bit more aggressive with her kisses, trading gentle brushes for bites and sucking up the side of his neck. His delicious neck he so often hid with high collars or a carefully tucked cravat. His neck that he now granted her access to.

He began shifting around underneath her, wanting to participate in this play as well. Flexing his right arm, he successfully pushed himself free. Running his hand down her bare back, over the garter belt, down her hip and under her thigh as she pressed herself to him, he sought her out with his fingers. She brought herself to her knees, straddling over him to gain better leverage holding down his left hand. She lost. He powered out of her grip, wrapped both arms tight around her back and rolled her over.

Reaching down, he grasped his cock and ran the head along her entrance, feeling her hot, slick lips greeting him.

Bending her legs, letting her knees fall out to the sides, her voice heavy with lust, she whispered to him, “Be gentle with me, Severus...” and she granted him access.

He pressed himself forward, entering her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. She immediately dropped her hands to his hips, pushing him back, “Sev…. Easy….” She whimpered.  
Pulling back out, he raised himself up and looked her in the eyes, “Avalon, love, what’s wrong?”  
His black eyes were full of concern. Had he hurt her?  
Blushing a deep red, she muttered, “I have bad cramps...”  
“Oh, Pet… you should have said so...” he said, kissing at the corner of her eye where a little tear had leaked out.

Sliding off her, he placed his right palm across her pelvis, spreading out his fingers and pressed down gently. She grasped at his wrist, trying in vain to push him away.

“Avalon, do not… fight me.” He said in a firm voice. Closing his eyes, he began a melodic chant, “Muscunera... Sanentur...” He shushed her gently as the heat radiated from his palm. Focusing his magic into his palm, releasing her tightened muscles, he began again, “”Muscunera... Sanentur...”

Moving his palm in a small, soothing circle, he was positive of his ability to relax her… if she would just stay still.

It took a minute until she felt the effects he had just applied. Kissing her gently, he asked, “Better?”  
Gazing at him in wonder, she nodded then asked, “What was that?”   
He shushed her once again, this time with his lips before resuming his position. 

He reentered her slowly, watching her face for any signs of pain. “Relax, love...” He coaxed as she tensed up again. He pushed in a bit further eliciting a long gasp from her, “Sevrusssss...” She clutched at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head… his bare chest pressed down to hers, his hips slowly pushing forward.

Raising her legs, she tucked them around his hips, her heels grazing his ass, her hands running up and down his muscular back.

He pulled himself back causing her to gasp again, this time in complete pleasure. “Merlin, Severus… just… like… that...” Every single inch of his cock was ignited. She was correct, slow could be quite pleasurable.

Her stocking clad legs pressed to his hips was quite erotic, the silky material was sensuous. He understood why she wanted him to leave his shirt on. She brought her hand down to his ass, cupping under the globe, her fingernails scratching his flesh. Pushing on his ass, giving him a silent message she was ready for more, he advanced his hips forward again…

Twenty minutes later, he was shaking from head to foot and she was breathless beside him. “Severus… that was… blinding! Bloody hell.” He had to agree. He had never taken the slow, smoldering tease approach before and the explosive orgasm was absolutely worth the build up.

“Pet, please let me know when your menses approaches. I can ease any discomfort you experience. I can create something specifically for you.” He held her in his arms, still annoyed that she chose to be in pain instead of confiding in him.  
“Severus, it’s embarrassing.”  
“It’s not embarrassing, it’s your body. And multiple orgasms will help you release those muscles...”  
She huffed at him before trying to roll away and turn her back.

Reaching to the side of the bed to retrieve his wand from where it fell when she tore off his shirt, he cast a quick Tergeo cleaning spell before summoning the blankets and covering them. “Sleep, my love, you are safe...” he said softly before closing his own eyes.


	14. A Bad Day For The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday is not a good day for the dark and complicated professor. His agitation reaches its peak but how will he calm himself back down?

Severus stood with his arms tight around Avalon’s shoulders, holding her to his chest before he disapparated back to Hogwarts. Her scent was intoxicating as he pressed his lips to her hair, kissing her head.

“Avalon, I have a full day of classes ahead of me and then rounds this evening. You are welcome, obviously but it will be late evening before I am done with my responsibilities.”

“Severus, even if it’s just to sleep at your side, I want to see you. I want to wake up and have you be what I see first.”

He held her close for a moment longer before pulling back. “I would be delighted to see you but I understand if you choose to not visit.” He placed his pointer finger under her chin, tilted her face up and kissed her before saying his farewell, spinning and disappearing with a crack.

Landing outside the school grounds, it was a quick walk to the side entrance and down into his dungeon. He needed to shower, get into uniform, try and eat something and get to his classroom for double Potions with First years, 1st and 2nd period.

3rd period was Second years, 4th and 5th period he had the Fourth years, 6th period he would try to grade some homework before dinner, then more homework grading before Rounds of the Castle corridors. And somewhere in there, he wanted to brew something for his witch to make her more comfortable during her menses.

Severus was exiting the dining hall after lunch when Headmistress Minerva called him back. Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, she said quietly to him, “Severus, there is a reporter at the gates wishing to speak with you regarding your part in the war. I’ve asked Filch to send her away, unless you want to speak...”  
Answering in a frighteningly low, smooth tone, keeping his explosive temper under control, he replied, “Have I… ever… honestly, Headmistress… after five years, why… NO.” He spun on his heel and stalked off, robes billowing out behind him.

As if his morning hadn’t been stressful enough, now a reporter dares once again to get him to speak? He had tried to make it absolutely clear that he would never speak of that night, of his role or anything related to the war ever. It certainly wasn’t Minerva’s fault, she was giving him the information.

And now he had to teach a double class. His day was far from over.

Thinking quickly, if he did a demonstration for the class of the Calming Draught, he would have the base for what he wanted to create for Avalon. Fourth years learned Calming Draught during the curriculum, no better time than today.

Satisfied he had somewhat of a plan for the class that could also benefit himself, he went to his stores to gather what he would need; Lavender, Crocodile Heart, and Peppermint and a brass cauldron. He would go slow, allowing his Fourth years to follow him step by step and see how many succeeded in producing the blue-colored potion. 

Once again, satisfied with his students’ progress, he issued a rather easy homework assignment, requesting one scroll of parchment on the proper brewing techniques of the potion plus five examples of when to administer it before dismissing the students.

Using his free, sixth period, he continued creating a special brew for his witch. He extracted the peppermint and exchanged it for cinnamon. He added powdered moonstone, a dash of powdered root of asphodel, a small bit of Star Grass, infusion of Wormwood, rain drops and some honeywater. Laying a Hyacinth bloom on top, he covered the cauldron for 12 minutes before checking on it again.

Returning to the brew, he discovered a beautiful Paraiba tourmaline blue. He turned off the heat and let it cool. Not having the body part it was intended to treat, he wasn’t able to test it but it tasted pleasant enough.

Sitting down at his desk, he began the long and arduous task of grading essays. Opening a jar of blood red ink, he dipped his quill and unrolled the first scroll.

He graded scrolls until dinner time. His wards had not rippled and his aggravation began to increase once again. 

Stalking to the Great Hall and taking his seat at the head table, a plate of thyme roasted turkey with chestnut stuffing, roasted potatoes and turkey jus (on the side) appeared before him. Taking a deep swallow from his wine glass, he sat with his face a blank mask as he contemplated the rest of the evening.

The morning had been so pleasant, how had it turned south so quickly? He wasn’t even truly hungry but he knew if he didn’t eat, he would continue to grow more aggravated until he would be able to sleep it off. And if Avalon did not appear, he would not be able to sleep, thinking about why she chose to stay away. 

Sighing heavily in frustration, he began to eat his meal. His colleagues were accustomed to his mood swings, his silence or his quiet conversation. Seeing him annoyed was nothing unusual for the moody professor.

If she appeared, he wanted to bury his cock deep, ride her hard and forget about this day. If she appeared and didn’t want to play, he would take a hot shower and relieve his frustrations himself.

Leaving half his meal on the plate, he pushed from the table and stalked off. A quick stop in his classroom to check on the brew and then his Rounds.

Entering his classroom, he felt it immediately. His wards were shimmering. She was here. He checked the brew, piping out enough to fill a phial for her before corking the top. He scrawled out a label with her name and slipped the phial into his pocket before going to his chambers.

He burst through the door, making more noise than necessary, finding her in his sitting room, on the couch, a small fire in the hearth. 

He didn’t even greet her, just grabbed her and kissed her aggressively. She returned his kiss before turning her head away. He tasted like turkey and red wine. “Well, good evening to you as well, “She gasped. He bowed his head and just held her. “Rough day, love?” He nodded.  
“How are you feeling this evening?” He asked sincerely.  
“Better than last night. Very sleepy though.”  
“I have something for you.” He said as he pressed the phial into her hand. “Take it all when you need it, tell me how you feel. I may need to adjust it but it should be quite helpful.”

She looked down at the phial containing the tropical blue liquid, reading the label with her name.

“Thank you, love. I appreciate you.”  
“I must do Rounds. I’ll return soon.” He said before kissing her quickly and heading back out.

Severus was rounding the Ravenclaw corridor when he ran into Filch, “Severus, that reporter was quite insistent she speak with you. Said she would write a glowing column on you if I would just be so kind as to bring you to her. “He snarled.  
“Yes, well, thank you for sending her away.”  
“I don’t doubt her return.” Filch called as Severus stomped off.

Damnit! He had calmed down and now Filch had to bring the reporter back to his mind.  
Seriously, now two students hiding in a niche snogging passionately? He stood with his arms crossed as he loudly cleared his throat. The girl looked up and seeing him, all the color drained from her face. The boy emerged from the niche, adjusting his shirt. “I think 25 points from Ravenclaw for this… indiscretion. Back to your rooms… Now!” He hissed at them, secretly delighted as they scampered off.

He finished his Rounds, deducting more House points and chasing more students back to their rooms before he was finally able to return to his own chambers.

Hanging his robes just inside the door, he entered his sitting room. 

If she gave consent, he would forgive her for the Professor scene in his office. If she didn’t want to play tonight, he would take himself into his ensuite and take matters into his own hands. Either way, he was going to tell her exactly his intentions and ask her consent. This was his best solution to eliminate the aggravation and furor he was holding on to.

He removed his frock coat and now wore simple black trousers and button down. A deep purple cravat around his neck. 

Stalking into his bedchamber, he found her curled up on the bed, more asleep than not.

“Pet...” He began.


	15. Present Your Wrists To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning for bondage and aggressive sexual theme**  
> Severus explains what he wants from the witch. Will she truly do anything to please him?

“Present... your wrists to me...” he drawled in his silky tone as he folded the rope in half, looping the bight around his finger. She held out her hands to him and allowed him to wind the dark green rope around her wrists, binding them together. He took his time, made artful wraps with the rope and tied it off with an elegant knot.

Stepping back from her, he asked her if she could feel her hands, if anything felt numb or uncomfortable. She fidgeted her hands and tried to twist them free before declaring she felt okay. 

Telling the Dark wizard that stood before her that she felt okay was not entirely true. Albeit she trusted him completely and knew he would not actually harm her, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, perhaps scared at whatever his plan was.

“Come to me...” he said softly as he reached to his throat and pulled the cravat free.

She walked the few steps to him and he held his cravat to her face, pressing it against her eyes. “Turn...”  
She turned in place, her back to his chest and he crossed the ends of the cravat behind her head and secured them with a knot.

The soft material smelled of him and she began to relax. “He is not going to hurt you.” She began silently repeating inside her own mind.

He walked her forward a few steps until her thighs met the edge of his bed. “Up you get, on your knees…”  
Giving her a slight tap on her bottom to get her to crawl forward, he moved to his headboard and retrieved a tether secured to the back. He brought the end to the binding around her wrists and connected them. It was long enough to allow him to flip her onto her back should the desire arise, but not long enough for her to lower her arms from above her head.

“You will let me know if this gets too intense for you...any word from your lips other than “RED” and I will assume you are also playing along. Am. I. Clear?” He explained in his low baritone.

“Yes, sir.” She whispered, a bit of a quiver in her voice. She was crouched on all fours in the center of his bed, her wrists secured tightly to his headboard. She had admitted that she didn’t mind being bound at the wrists and for him to have full dominance over her, she couldn’t be permitted to touch him, to reach for him, to drag his face to hers, to kiss him, to toy with his long hair, as she so loved to do.

He needed to clear his mind, to work out his aggravation and the method he wanted to use was to fuck her.

Pulling off his dragonskin boots, he let them drop heavily to the floor. With her vision obscured, she would be focusing more on what she was hearing to try and prepare herself for his next move.

Unfastening his belt and slowly pulling it free of the loops to emphasize the sound, he watched her hips sway a little in anticipation.

He let it fall from his hand, jingling as it hit the floor. He unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down and stepping free of them.

She felt the edge of the bed dip from his weight as he crawled up. Positioning himself behind her, he brought one hand to her throat, tilting her head back before licking delicately at her neck. He slipped his tongue around the edge of her ear, exhaling loudly.

She raised her shoulder and turned her head away, little shivers raising on the back of her neck.

She could feel his cock dragging along the back of her thighs as he teased at her ear. He was whispering in French in her ear and his voice alone was making her wet. She pushed back against him, seating her ass against him, trying to rub herself on his cock. He pulled away, not allowing her the contact she was seeking.

Backing himself farther away, he thrust one long finger into her. “You need to be prepared, pet.” He purred as he continued to thrust his finger, increasing her wetness. He brought his other hand up to manipulate her clit, teasing it from its hood and rolling it between his fingers. She began mewling and breathing heavy. He slid a second finger alongside the first and twisted them together, corkscrewing inside of her.

“Are you in any pain?” He asked her quietly.  
“No, sir.” She replied just as quietly.

Turning his hand palm up, he dragged his fingers up to her back door. Her entire body stiffened as she sucked in her breath. Pressing gently at the tight ring of muscle, he was curious if she would allow him anal play. His slick fingers made a slight depression before she jostled forward with a quiet, “Severus, no.”

“No, pet?” He inquired, “You deny me pleasure? You deny yourself the unknown?”  
She scooted forward a few more inches, trying to escape his exploring fingers.  
He brought his palms to her lower back and pushed her down to her belly, “Lay down.”  
Her knees spread out to the sides, her feet raised up and she landed with a soft “oof” as a slight whimper left her.

Bringing his fingers back to her wetness, he began to tease her clit again, dropping his head to lick her from front to back, pausing to once again tease her back door.

He wouldn’t violate her, she had said no and he would respect her boundary. But, he needed her to be well aware that he was going to dominate her and unless she called out the safeword, he was going to fuck her into the mattress.

Thoughts of what had occurred earlier in his day ran across his mind, bringing the aggravation to the forefront once again. All these years later and there was still someone that wanted to talk about the war.  
No, he didn’t want to meet with a reporter to discuss his role in the victory, not now, not ever.

He wrapped his right hand around his cock and began to pump his shaft, feeling the furor raise once again.

The more he stroked himself, the more he thrust the fingers of his other hand into her. He rested his thumb at her tight ring of muscle and pressed gently. Her wetness slicked his fingers as she began rolling her hips.

She started to raise herself up, wanting to ride his fingers. He quickly pushed her back, “Stay down, pet.”

Did he want to allow her to come before he entered her? No. He wanted her wet and prepared to accept his cock. 

His cock was rock hard, his witch was plenty wet. Leaning forward across her back, he fisted her hair and pulled back her head, “Pet, I am going to fuck you. And I am going to. Fuck. You. Hard. All you will know is the thrust of my cock and how good. it. feels.” He hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

"Tell me now if you've changed your mind. Say so and this will stop immediately." He said quietly.  
"I consent, sir." She replied, her voice shaking.

Did he want her to fight him off? She thought. Did he want a struggle? When he explained what he wanted to do, he had given the impression he just wanted a true, hard fuck to release his pent-up aggravation.

Grasping himself once again, he ran the head of his cock along her ass crack, pausing to press against her back door before dipping down to her awaiting pussy.

As soon as he was ready, he positioned his engorged head at her entrance, brought both hands to her lower back to hold her in place and entered her fast and hard. She cried out in pain, or maybe pleasure as he withdrew and repeated, seating himself wholly and firmly deep inside her.

She clenched down, gripping him almost painfully, as she heard him gasp… “Ohhh… pet… you feel so divine around. my. cock...” He growled. 

Wrapping his long fingers out around her hips, he began driving himself into her, banging her cervix deep inside. He pulled her hips back, ass in the air as he pounded into her. He felt her start to tremble, the muscles in her thighs shaking on either side of him.

He watched as she clawed at the sheets, balling them up into her fists, she arched her back, trying to angle herself to meet his thrusts so he would hit her sweet spot. The rope held her tight and it must have driven her mad that she could only do so much with her hands.

She tossed her head around, trying to rid the blindfold. “Do you like that, pet? Do you like my hard cock ramming into you from behind?” He huffed.

He pushed her flat onto the bed again then shifted his weight to place his left knee on the outside of her left thigh then did the same with his right. Then he pressed her legs together, and held them in place.

Her head snapped back. This was an entirely new sensation. What the bloody hell had he just done? Her legs were closed but he was still pistoning himself in and out of her. But now he felt bigger, longer, thicker, as if that were even possible.

He had her hips held down firmly to the bed and her wrists secured, she didn’t have much room to move as he demonstrated the explosive power he truly possessed.

He watched her face as her mouth hung open, gasping loudly… she was going to come and he was going to hammer her through it, showing her no mercy. Her gasps became whines which became more and more high-pitched. She started panting out his name, her ass shaking as she desperately tried to grind her hips back against him, begging him to let her release. 

She howled her orgasm as he finally nailed the spot deep inside of her, kicking her legs, her entire body shaking madly, she soaked him as he held her firmly in place.

He drove on, seeking his own release, seeking to rid the aggravation, wanting peace once again. He wanted to fuck her, he didn’t want to think. He wanted to fuck his witch senseless, take a hot shower and then go to sleep.

He had been thinking of fucking her like this for all day. She had accepted how rough he was the first night and she had come back for more, never complaining and more often than not, squirting her pleasure all over his thighs.

But tonight, he just needed her to be there, to let him pound out his issues, let him be the dominant man he needed to be. And he needed her to still be there and accept him when he was done.

He ravaged her as hard, deep and fast as he dared before finally exploding with a deep groan. He slowed his thrusts, still withdrawing his length then shoving back into her.

He came to his senses, reached forward and removed the cravat from her eyes before releasing the tether holding her wrists. She turned her head back to him, blinking before whispering, “Bloody hell, Severus… fuck me like that any time you need to.”  
“Is that so, pet?” He replied, raising one eyebrow at her.  
“Severus, I will be what you need me to be. I can be Ministry in the streets and Slytherin in your sheets, just… talk to me... tell me what you need.” She said before adding in a low, sultry voice, “I would have let you tonight…. I said, ‘No’, I didn’t say ‘Red’...”

“If I wasn’t. So bloody exhausted. I would. Put you. Over my knee. And spank you. For that.” He snarled. “I need a hot shower then I wish to retire and put this day to bed. Come, pet.” He reached for her hand, leading her to his ensuite.

She laid her golden head of hair upon his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beating in her ear. She had meant what she said to him. She would be anything, do anything he desired if it meant he would be hers.


	16. A Peaceful Saturday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus keeps to his responsibilities as his witch naps peacefully under his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be honest here, this chapter, I lost my groove, completely distracted by a real life event and couldn't get back on track. I've broken it into an additional chapter to try and disguise my writer's block. I didn't want that to hold up the rest of the story. Hope that makes sense.

Saturday morning, Severus awoke, stretched and climbed out of bed, reaching for his discarded pajama bottoms. He headed for his ensuite before wandering to his small kitchen to see about breakfast. He left Avalon curled up under the blankets. She must have had awoken during the night, for her wand and the empty phial now lie on the bedside table. Again she didn’t alert him to her discomfort. 

He grabbed a pullover from his wardrobe, finding his chambers extra chilly now that he was out of bed and away from his warm witch.

Flicking his wrist at the hearth in the sitting room, he began a large fire to warm up the room. He could have called for a House elf to fetch them breakfast from the main kitchens but he preferred to fix something himself. He didn’t need a chipper elf popping in this early. 

He began with half a dozen strips of bacon and set them frying in one pan while he prepared eggs in another. Bread into the toaster and a full kettle of water on the burner. He had sourced a decadent black tea and was looking forward to sharing it with his witch.

His witch. His Witch. He had made it official, he had stated he wanted to officially court her, he had told the Headmistress and Lucius, he had been in public with her and now she was here in his chambers. Smiling to himself, the thought ran through his head, “He had a girlfriend.”

He gently flipped the eggs, then removed the bacon from the pan to drain on a few paper towels. The kettle whistled and he let it go for a few seconds before turning off the heat, hopefully it would rouse Avalon from the bed.

Setting out two plates, he slid two perfectly fried eggs onto each plate with three strips of bacon and two slices of toast. He had blackberry-apple jam or plain butter. He would let her choose. He would also ask her her favorite and keep some on hand for mornings like this. Casting a quick warming charm over the plates, he let the tea brew. Motion caught his attention and looking up, he saw his witch leaning against the wall, messy, tangled hair falling in her face, one hand rubbing at her eyes, clad in those little green shorts and his shirt… she never looked more beautiful. “Good morning, my love.” He greeted her as she stumbled, still half asleep towards him.

“Sev, my love.” She mumbled, stretching up to kiss him. She sat down hard, still trying to shake the sleep from her senses. She had taken his phial in the middle of the night and it worked quickly but now she just wanted to stay in bed under those soft, warm blankets, surrounded by her lover’s scent.

He had work to do in his office and would send her right back to bed after she ate. Her blue eyes focused on him as he brought the tea to the table. Sitting next to her, he took her hand, placing a kiss on the back then pushed her long hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “How did you sleep? I saw the empty phial. Alright then?” He asked.

“I slept like I haven’t slept in a long time, Sev. Last night...” How did she want to phrase it? “I was delirious, just… wasted. Completely spent. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must have felt.”

He grinned wickedly, recalling last night. How annoyed he had been all day and how he had pounded into this beautiful witch now sitting next to him… and how much she had loved it. It had been exactly what he needed to release tension and releasing with her was so much more enjoyable than a rough wank in the shower.

She seemed to wake up enough to realize there was a plate of food in front of her.   
“Did you prepare breakfast for me?”  
“I did.”  
No lover had ever prepared breakfast for her in the past. But no other lover was Severus Snape either.  
“Thank you, I really do appreciate you.”  
“You’re welcome, pet.”

After breakfast, he portioned out the potion he had brewed for her, yielding 15 additional phials. He wasn’t sure how long it would last her but it was brewed with the intention of one phial as needed per 24 hours. He cleaned the cauldron then set about finishing grading the homework so his evening would be free to give to her.

Leaving the door open between his office and his chambers, he could see her on his couch in his sitting room from where he sat at his desk. She had wanted to lie back down, explaining that her menses had not yet begun and she wanted to relax and maybe nap in front of the fire. 

He told her he would leave the door open while he was in his office, if she needed anything, he would hear her.

He fell into an easy routine of grading one scroll then looking up to watch her sleep, grading the next scroll, checking on his witch again. It certainly helped pass the rest of the morning.

The next time he checked on her, she had turned over and now her back was to him. Her shorts had slipped down a bit, revealing her purple lace knickers. He watched her for a moment longer until he was satisfied that she was warm and comfortable in front of the fire before reaching for the next mundane scroll to grade.

It was mid-afternoon by the time all of the homework was graded. Avalon was still asleep on the couch when he exited his office and warded his door. Severus removed his boots and settled in his favorite chair in front of the fire.

There was an article in the new 'Potions Illustrated' regarding promising experiments with Alihotsy he had been wanting to read but hadn’t quite found the time. He now had time to settle down, relax and absorb the article.

Sitting in his chair by the fire reading used to be his favorite way to spend his time. Now his favorite way to spend time was whenever this exquisite creature whom chose him to spend her time with was nearby.

His mind began to wander as to what to do with the evening. He was getting hungry yet bored of the same food the kitchen elves prepared. Should he take her out to Hogsmeade for dinner? Would she want to go out with him on a Saturday night?


	17. Saturday Night - Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus once again takes his witch out on a date, this time to Hogsmeade for dinner.

He selected a gray, silk shirt and dark grey, wool trousers, she pulled a forest green cravat from his collection for his neck. As he buttoned his shirt, she stood behind him, playing with his hair, pulling it back off his face, tugging it up into a knot on top of his head, then gathering it at the nape of his neck again.

She made a tiny plait at the back of his neck, just long enough to hold his hair back, wove his lace of green leather through it then tied it off with a knot. It looked classier than a messy ponytail and she would leave the bows to Lucius.

He pulled a black traveling cloak from his wardrobe before guiding her out through his office, and out the side door onto the Hogwarts grounds. He explained that they needed to get outside the gate before he could apparate them into Hogsmeade or they could just walk the entire way, whichever she preferred.

Taking her into Hogsmeade on a Saturday night was almost a guarantee they would be seen and lately, he just didn’t care. No one would dare utter a word to him and if they did, he would cut them right down to size with a withering comment.

She opted to walk, looping her right hand into the crook of his left elbow and walking close to his side. He laid his other hand on top of hers, aware that once again, his right hand was free. It had to be subconsciousness. 

Walking along High Street towards The Three Broomsticks, he kept his focus on his surroundings, well aware he had someone other than himself to look after now. There weren’t any threats and hadn’t been for nearly 5 years but that feeling of constant danger had still not left him.

The Three Broomsticks was rather crowded as to be expected for a Saturday night. He chose a table near the wall, got Avalon settled then went to the bar for drinks.

Returning to the table, he spotted a male he did not know, leaning on the table, face too close to his witch. Setting the glasses down, the male uttered something along the lines of, “Thanks, mate I was a bit thirsty.” As he reached for the glass of Firewhisky.

Grasping the man by the wrist and twisting his hand painfully to the side, Severus said in a smooth, deadly tone, “I am quite certain there are other places for you to quench your… thirst.”

Turning his head, realization settled across the stranger’s eyes and he stammered, “Severus Snape… I… I am certain you are correct...I meant no harm...’  
Severus released the man’s wrist, letting his own hang in the air for a moment before taking the seat against the wall, next to his witch watching as the stranger beat a hasty retreat.

“Who. Was that?” Severus turned his attention to Avalon.  
“I… I don’t know. You went to the bar, he walked over, asked why I was alone. I said I wasn’t. He said I looked lonely and then you returned. He was just some drunk guy, Sev.”

A jealous Severus was certainly a force to be reckoned with. An angry Severus was frightening. Reaching her hand up to stroke his face, she said, “Severus, I’m a witch, remember? I can hex someone’s bollocks off if I need to. “

His onyx eyes still blazed. She dropped her hand to his right wrist, slipped her thumb under the cuff of his shirt and pushed his wand back up from where he had allowed it to slide down.

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her, turning his head slightly. Thinking quickly on how to defuse him without directly telling him to calm down, she began rubbing her thumb on the center of his palm. Had she asked him to settle down, he would have boiled over.

She was learning how to deal with his prickly moods and knew that any type physical reaction would soothe him much quicker and easier than any type verbal communication. But it had to be discrete, something only she knew about him. And she knew his palms, right under the line of calluses at the bases of his fingers, were sensitive. A well placed thumb right in the middle would usually settle him.

He sighed and the anger slowly left his obsidian eyes.   
“What’s good for dinner here?” She asked him, “Will you order for me?”  
“I do enjoy the Shepherd’s Pie here and I believe you will like the English Pasties. Both are served with a garden salad. The whisky dressing is sublime.”  
“Sounds good. As always, I trust your judgement.”

She had pulled her chair closer to him, her knees brushing up against his. One of the servers came over for their order, greeting him by name and nodding politely to her.

“Does everyone here know you?”  
“I suppose after twenty years of being a patron, yes. Dumbledore and I spent many a night here. This is where I first met Firewhisky. Surely you had a place that was your favorite?” He spoke before he thought it through. He had been a patron of the Three Broomsticks for almost as long as she was old.  
“Where did you gather with your friends on week-ends? Was there a favorite pub?”

She thought back to Salem in the US, thought of her week-ends spent alone or with the horses on the school grounds. Perhaps that was where her curiosity for Centaurs came from? She did love the horses.

“Actually, I spent most week-ends alone. I didn’t have a group of friends really, I preferred to be with the animals. We had a lot of horses. I learned to ride them and care for them...”  
“Do you miss the horses?” He asked, thinking of the few that Lucius owned.  
“I do. They were so gentle and lovely to be around. I felt as if they understood me when I talked to them.”  
He had a mental image of her straddling a horse and riding it fearlessly while the wind swept back her hair. It was a pretty picture and he knew he would be owling Lucius shortly with a request.  
A slow, sly smile spread across her face as her eyes locked onto his.  
“Whaat?”  
“Nothing, just a thought that came to mind.”

It was tempting to dive in and find that thought. But he was trying to give her her privacy. She had never posed a threat, never lied to him, he didn’t sense she was hiding anything. There was no need to sort through her mind, he would just have to remain curious.

She sipped at her Firewhisky, then chased it with some of the cider Severus had also brought to the table. “Ohh, that’s. Wow, that’s a nice combination.” She exclaimed as she realized how the two liquids complimented each other.  
“It’s as if I know how to combine things!” He said almost laughing.  
“Can you alter my potion to make it a bit more energetic and a little less sleepy?”  
“Of course I can. Is it too strong?”  
“I’m not sure? Was the potion what caused me to sleep so long this afternoon?”  
Thinking back over what he had put in it, the Hyacinth bloom might have added a touch too much of relaxation? But he had brewed it so she could sleep at night.  
“I can create another one for daytime. Keep the current one for nighttime.”  
He was already re-writing the formula in his mind and reworking the strength when their salads were brought to the table.

Avalon picked up her fork and dipped it into the whisky dressing to make sure she liked it before drizzling it over her salad. Severus noticed her frown as she brought her fork up to her lips.

“Something displeases you?”  
“I broke a fingernail...”  
“Would that be the one left in the flesh of my lower back?” He drawled  
“I don’t see how that’s possible since you had me bound...”  
“And I will do. it. again.”

She stabbed a slice of cucumber along with a few pieces of lettuce and brought it to her lips, swallowing hard. What was it about the Dark wizard sitting next to her? His words alone drove her mad, she wanted to skip the meal and get back to his bed. 

Switching her fork to her right hand, she rested her left hand on top of his, “Severus, why can I not keep my hands off of you? Seriously. You have some wicked magnetism that draws me in and I want more of you.”

He cocked his eyebrow up at her, took a bite of salad, took his time chewing and swallowing before answering her. “You will get more of me, of that I promise.” He narrowed his dark eyes and quirked up one side of his mouth. 

Spearing a tomato wedge on her fork, she raised it to his lips, quite oblivious to anyone watching them. He bit her offering with his teeth before pulling it off of her fork. “Those lips, Severus… you’re going to find yourself in trouble.”  
“Am I?” He smirked.  
“Absolutely.” She replied, forming her own plan in her head. 

He knew exactly what he was doing and he was well aware she was growing extremely hot and bothered. A shift of his eyes, a slowly spoken word, a murmur under his breath and she was breathing heavy. He was used to intimidation with his sharp looks and poison tongue but turning his witch to jelly without even touching her? Oh, the fun he could have!

Leaning over to her, just loud enough for her to hear, he muttered, “Know that I can and will… edge you for… hours. I will push you...right. to. the. point. of. orgasm and then pull. you. back. I will make you...so crazed… you. will. beg. me. to. stop. teasing you. I will. restrain you. I will have. complete. control. And when I finally. let you go… you will quiver for a week.”

She picked up her glass of Firewhisky and drained the liquid in one burning gulp. “Bloody hell, Severus...”

“Do you find that dressing to your liking?” He asked as if the past sentences never left his lips.  
She was pushing a forkful of lettuce around her plate, through the small pool of dressing that had accumulated. “It’s … stimulating...”

He happily finished his salad while she sat and squirmed, recalling his words and how he could, did and would absolutely dominate her in his bed. She wanted to show him what it was like.

He had completely relaxed from the earlier incident and was showing just a bit of his playful side, the side of his personality that he never showed anyone, the side she was bringing out of him. He was enjoying himself.

Their entrees were brought out, hers sitting wrapped in paper atop a wooden board. He made a slit across the top of his Shepherd’s Pie to release some steam. She eagerly picked up her pasty, nibbling an edge off while puffing on the steam curling out. A little bit of liquid dribbled out of the crust, she ran her tongue down the outside, gathering the drip and flicking it into her mouth. 

His fork froze en route to his mouth as he watched her lap up the liquid. Letting out a frustrated groan, He bit the pie off his fork before gathering up another bite. She took another delicate bite before praising him for his choice of dinner.  
“Are you going to the Malfoys tomorrow?” She asked  
“I am. Do you wish to accompany me?”  
“I don’t think Lucius likes me very much...”  
“Oh Pet, I believe it’s quite the opposite. He seems rather fond of you.”  
“Really? Whenever I see him at the Ministry, he barely says hello. As if he doesn’t want to be near me”  
“Oh, he’s just being Lucius. Public image and all.”   
If she did accompany him to Malfoy Manor again, it would have to be understood that she was his exclusively. But seeing the Malfoy horses would make her incredibly happy.

He continued eating his dinner, thinking over what to do tomorrow. He could always not go and spend the night with his witch instead. That wouldn’t be fair to Lucius though. They’ve had dinner together every week for nearly five years.

“Severus, why is it, that sometimes when you look at me, I mean really look at me, I can feel your stare? Are you… causing that?”  
“Yes.”  
She looked at him quizzically. “But… why, Sev?”  
He sighed heavily before answering her truthfully. “The first time you arrived in my home, I needed to know your intentions towards my godson. My word I never violated your privacy. I viewed only thoughts that involved me. One was so vivid, so predominant, my curiosity got the best of me. And I was quite flattered.” Fuck. Was she offended?

She lowered her eyes and tilted her head down, pressing her lips into a tight line.  
He reached over to her and lifted her chin, “Pet, I did not know you then.”  
He was looking at her with a certain gentleness in his eyes. She had nothing to hide and held his gaze.  
She focused her eyes on his, trying to figure out how he did it. “Will you teach me?” She asked softly.  
“If you’ve been born with the skill, I can teach you to enhance it, to properly wield it.”  
“Or you can just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Finishing his dinner and tossing his napkin on top of his empty plate, he turned his head to cast his eyes sideways towards her, “Or, I can tell you what you’re thinking...”  
“Fuck, Severus, that’s not fair!”  
“Well then, it obviously involves me!” He laughed.  
“Fine. Give it your best shot.” She conjured up the dirtiest image she could imagine involving him and pushed it to the front of her mind.  
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled slowly before reopening his eyes.   
“Avalon. Look at me.”  
She fixed her eyes to his, focusing hard on her dirty image. She knew the second he was in her mind, she felt a weird tickle and now that she knew what that was, she would also recognize it in the future. His eyes widened and then he furrowed his brows, “Lucius? Indeed? Is that true?”

He was fascinated at what he just saw. She was on top of him with Lucius behind her. She was taking them both. 

“No, Sev, not true. Just the dirtiest thing I could come up with to try and understand how your magic works.”

He was definitely relieved. He didn’t want to think of Lucius violating his witch from behind. Especially since he himself had not been permitted any anal play with her.

She slid the last bite of her pasty between her lips, licking her fingertip clean as she finished her dinner.

“Do you desire anything else, my love?”  
“Maybe just… to hold your hand while I finish my drink?”

It was probably the sweetest, most pure thing anyone had ever asked of him. Such a simple request, how could he possibly deny her?

And so she sat, mug of cider in her right hand, holding his hand with her left and a serene smile upon her face. She tucked her thumb and caressed the center of his palm. Her head tilting to the side as her hair cascaded down around her. The sounds of the room seemed to fade away, leaving her in their own world where it was just he and she.

“Let me go settle the check then let’s away from here.” He stood and walked towards the bar, Avalon’s eyes never left his retreating form. One of her favorite visuals was about to occur and that was he, turning on his heel and walking back to her. 

The look on his face changed as soon as he walked away from the table. He resumed his unreadable mask of zero emotion, adjusted his intimidating look, took up space as he walked, kept his back straight, his head high and his beautiful, black eyes on the witch seated near the wall.

Holding his hand to her to help her to her feet, she stood and allowed him to adjust her cloak around her shoulders. This was her Severus. The one that was winning her heart without even knowing he was doing so. 

She reached up to adjust his cloak around his own shoulders, not that it needed it, he was always impeccably dressed. She just wanted to be in his personal space and know that she was permitted there.

He led her to the door, holding it open for her to pass through before offering his elbow to her. She once again slid her hand into the familiar bend of his arm, tucking herself in close to his side.

Once outside on the street, she slid her hand down to entwine her fingers within his, looking up at him questionably as he gave a slight twitch when her hand slid along his silken-clad forearm. He tossed his head, blinked and indicated it was nothing. Or nothing he would discuss.

He didn’t fuss as her palm pressed against his, her little hand nestled within his much larger one. He was actually thinking of draping his arm up around her shoulders but she had grasped at his hand first.

“Pet, why do you prefer my hand instead of my arm?” He asked. He would rather have his hands free but perhaps she had reason to hold so tightly to him?  
“So I don’t wander off? Does it make you uncomfortable?”  
“If wandering off were the worry, I would. place. a. tether. on. you...”  
Her eyes grew wide at the thought of him tying a tether to her in public.  
“Severus, what we do in the privacy of your chambers should remain between us.”

Surprisingly, he bent her arm up behind her back, turned her to face him and kissed her lips roughly before releasing her back to his side. He pulled his hand free from hers and slid it up under her cloak, up her backside, his fingers at her waistband, tugging the back of her blouse loose to slip his fingertips underneath to feel her bare flesh.

Sliding her arm around his waist, she found herself safely wrapped under his cloak, his fingers rubbing her back under her shirt. He led her along the street until they reached the curve that would lead them back to the school. 

“Hold tight, love...” Severus said before spinning on the spot and apparating them the short distance to the gates.

Leading her around the side of the massive castle and to the door that led down to the dungeons, he grabbed her by the forearms, walking her backwards until she was against the stone wall, his cloak covering them both and dropped his mouth to hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth.

Bringing both of his hands to her face, he held her as his lips crushed hers, stealing the very air from her lungs. She brought her hands to his forearms, caressing along his arms until she could get her hands down around his ribs, pulling him in closer, holding him tight.

He wedged one powerful thigh between her legs, forcing them apart so he could press himself closer. Grasping her lip with his, he sucked on it before dropping his lips to her neck. He dragged his tongue along her jawline until he reached her ear where he tugged on her earlobe before teasing the inside of her ear with the pointed tip of his tongue.

She squealed and pulled her head away, his hot breath too much on her sensitive spot. Hitching her leg up onto his hip, she pawed at his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin anyplace she could expose it. She could feel him pressing hard against her pelvis, his desire evident. Pulling her hands above her head and pushing them against the rough stone wall, he breathed heavily into her ear, “Pet, I will. Fuck. You. Right. Against. This. Wall….”

Opening her eyes to meet his, she needed to catch her breath for just one minute. Looking up over his shoulder, she caught sight of a bouncing light not too far behind them. Turning his head to see what had distracted her, he, too saw the light.   
“For fuck’s sake...” He growled.

It was the Grounds Caretaker making his rounds outside. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her behind himself as he burst through the door and down the stairs to the seclusion of his chambers.

Running down the spiral staircase, her hand clutched in his, Avalon began to feel the effects of the Firewhisky she had consumed with dinner.

Severus pulled her through the door of his private chambers, slamming it closed behind her and put her up against the wall. “Sev, she giggled, pushing him back, “I think I had too much to drink.” You’re fine, he insisted, pressing his lips to hers, “and you’re in good hands.” Pulling her lips from his, she persisted, “Sev, I need to lie down.”

In one smooth motion, he swept her up and carried her to the bed, tossing her down and crawling up after her. Her head was spinning but he was hovering over her, kissing her neck and running his tongue around her ear. “Are you in no condition to want me?” He drawled as he traced the inside of her ear with his tongue. “Do you want me. to. stop...” he said silkily.

Bringing her hands to his head, she pulled him to her, shoving her tongue into his mouth and sloppily kissing him, “Hard and fast, Severus.” She panted at him…

Hearing her words, he reached up under her skirt, tearing her knickers off. Draping one finger down, he felt her already slick with her desire for him. He fumbled at his belt, trying to open his trousers with one hand and free himself.

Finally pulling his cock free, he entered her in one quick motion, sinking into her wetness, “Merlin, how are you so wet already? I’ve barely touched you...” Her eyes were glazed over but she was completely coherent as she writhed underneath him, digging her nails into his ass, encouraging him to proceed.

He didn’t last long, not with her sighing his name and clawing at him. Maybe he should give her Firewhisky more often?

Extracting himself with a wet plop, he rolled off of her and laid himself along her side. Had he even gotten her off that time? She seemed happy enough, curling up against him and burying her face in his chest.

He cast a quick cleansing charm across them and drew the covers up. By the time he had tucked the blanket around her shoulders, she was sleeping soundly.


	18. A Million Golden Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the conclusion to this little tale. I hope you've enjoyed my first attempt at writing a fanfic.
> 
> What happens when his witch turns the tables and puts him in the ropes?

Avalon woke to nature’s call and silently slipped out of bed and padded off to the ensuite in Severus’s private chambers. Perhaps she had too much to drink earlier but her head was clear now.

Returning to bed, she found him on his back, snoring lightly. Never one to miss an opportunity, she climbed back on the bed as softly as possible, reaching for her wand as she did so.

She would never get away with this if he was awake, she might not get away with it now, but she was absolutely going to try.

Slowly, gently, she moved Severus’s arms above his head, laying his wrists together. She cast a modified Incarcerous Spell, one that now ended with a knot only she could undo with her own magic.  
She knew the minute he awoke, his keen mind would cast 'Diffindo', it wasn’t going to work and he was going to be furious.

Severus felt his arms being lifted but the motion worked itself into the dream he was having and he didn’t awaken.

Satisfied that her lover was secured, she pulled back the covers and reached into the opening on the front of his pajama bottoms. Pulling his cock free, she lowered her head to lick up his hardening shaft.

Feeling his arms lifted was part of his dream, but something warm and wet on his cock was not…

Severus awoke the moment her lips encircled the head of his cock. Startled, he tried to swat away whatever was on his manhood, only to find his wrists secured. Yanking hard to figure out what was binding him, he released a slew of curse words under his breath before casting a 'Diffindo'.

It didn’t work. Awakening completely, he saw the outline of his lover laid between his legs. The moment of fear gone, he tugged his wrists again, “Avalon, release me… right… now...” He hissed angrily.

She didn’t even lift her head, just kept licking and sucking on his cock. “Avalon… bloody hell… what did...you...do…?” Again, the only response from her was more swirling of her hot little tongue.

Coming up for air, she met his eyes and said calmly, “Lift your hips, Severus...” She tugged at his waistband, pulling his pajama bottoms down to his ankles and leaving them there to keep his legs together.

“It’s my own knot, Sev, it’s binded to that rope and only my magic will release it. I’ve been working on it, even let your best friend test it when he stopped by my office the other day.” She started crawling up him, kissing a blazing trail on her way. A nip on his thigh, a long swab of her tongue around his hip, a line of kisses up his chest.

She had kept a piece of rope at her desk at the Ministry and during slow periods, she worked on creating the knot. It was a basic slip knot but it would not release unless she put her lips to it. 

When Lucius stopped by to say hello one afternoon, she asked him if he would help her. “Lucius, I created a magical knot and I need someone to try and undo it. Would you mind?” He raised one eyebrow before saying, “Miss Stirling, why would you need such a thing?” She grinned seductively at him without saying another word. “Ohh he is not going to like that not one bit!” Lucius laughed.

She tossed him the piece of rope and allowed him to fiddle with the knot. Lucius also cast a 'Diffindo' but the knot held firm. “It has been a pleasure knowing you.” He snarked as he tossed the rope back to her.

She brought herself across his groin as she kissed his neck, licking at the base, paying extra attention to the scar. She found his lips and hushed his protests with her tongue.

This was not fun for him. He was trying to keep memories she didn’t know about at bay, he was master of his own mind but this was not one of her best ideas.

She began sliding herself up and down along his cock, keeping him hard but not giving him any pleasure. “Severus...” she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth “Let me show you...” she planted kisses across his cheek “How much I...” She brought her lips back to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, seeking his, sucking gently on the tip of his tongue… 

There was fury in his dark eyes as he repeatedly yanked his wrists, trying to free himself.

But as his witch worked him, his resolve began to soften. She had made a very poor choice in initiating a sex game while he was defenseless but could he truly be furious with her for unwittingly bringing back memories she didn’t know he had?

As her tongue swept around his mouth, her soft lips pressed to his, her body writhing across his, he closed his eyes and relaxed underneath her. He had allowed her into his safe space. He could trust her.

She reached around behind herself and grasped his cock. Holding him steady, she slowly sank herself along his length. Leaning forward again, her breasts swaying above his chest, she kept her lips to his as she slowly rose and fell on his shaft. 

“Avalon… release me…!” He gasped, pulling from her lips. Stroking her hand lovingly down his face, she still refused.

Pushing herself to an upright position, she ran her hands up her own chest, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Her long hair fell down her back, tickling across his thighs. Raising herself completely up, she almost let him fall out before dropping back down and melding her pelvis to his, grinding her hips, rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone.

Her head thrown back, she sighed with her own pleasure, moving herself as she needed to, using his cock for her own.

He stopped pulling on his wrists and watched her.

She moved forward, bracing her hands along the planes of his chest, swinging her hair around her shoulder to cast a veil across his face. She was moving faster now, groaning his name mixed with her own unique sounds.

He tugged his wrists once again. His urge to dominate her was strong, he couldn’t just lie still and watch… but she was going to make him do as such.

There wasn’t much in the magic world he was unfamiliar with. Magic always left traces and the only thing he could figure out was that her knot had indeed been cast by something she herself created. It wasn’t Dark, it was something else…

“Severus…. You feel so fucking amazing deep inside of me...” she panted, picking up her pace.

She tucked her feet up onto his thighs, mounting him as if she were a jockey on a horse and gave herself a different angle and a better grip to ride him.

She arched backwards, twisting one arm behind herself to grasp at his balls before bending him a bit too uncomfortably backwards. His view was unbelievable. Watching himself slide in and out of his witch, seeing his shaft glisten with her juices… oh how he wanted to grasp her hips and pound into her. To remind her yet again who was in control.

She crouched forward again, changing the angle and where he was hitting inside of herself.

He couldn’t deny that what she was doing felt incredible but he definitely did not like being restrained by a magic he could not undo… the more he thought about it, the more he analyzed it, he finally came to the realization that while she had created some type magical knot that bound his wrists, he was held in place by his rope, the one affixed to the back of his headboard.

He focused on that rope and cast a wandless, wordless 'Diffindo', feeling the rope slice free. She was too far gone to pay attention to him, she was deep in her own pleasure now, riding him with wild abandon, calling his name.

And then, as he watched her bucking on his cock, she sat upright, her fingernails digging into his chest, she clenched down, holding him inside, clenched like a fist, almost painfully around him.

A light yellow aura appeared around her. Severus wiped at his eyes with his bound hands but it was still there. As she whined and cried atop him, the aura turned a brighter, deeper gold. He thought it was a reflection from the hearth behind her, he thought perhaps he was seeing her in silhouette against the fire… but no… as she swayed, the aura swayed. She was causing it. 

She was murmuring to herself, not making complete sentences… she was going to come, he had understood that much.

He still couldn’t get her damned knot undone but he could now move his arms. She was slowing down, edging herself as he had taught her. She sighed heavily, tossing her mane of hair again. She had changed her movements and was working the head of his cock against her spot deep inside, rocking back and forth, holding herself up, body tense, jaw clenched, a coiled spring waiting to snap free.

Without warning, she clawed his ribs, threw her head back and uttered a very clear, very heart stopping message…

“Bloody hell, I fucking… love you… so much… Severus… Snape...”

Her golden aura shattered like a million golden stars falling around her as she drenched his cock with her pleasure.

He sat up quickly, throwing his bound wrists over her head, bringing her face to his, locking his lips onto hers, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

She snapped out of her zone quite surprised to find herself sitting chest to chest with her lover, freed from his tether, kissing her deeply.

This was it, this was the moment. He could accept that this witch loved him and love her in return or he could push her away, deny her and deny himself.

Bringing her hands to either side of his face, she ordered him to open his eyes and look at her. “I cherish you, my lover. You have become the most special, most important man in my life. You don’t have to say anything, just nod if you understand I speak the truth to you.”  
Did she not realize what she had just uttered not a minute earlier?

He met her eyes, dove quickly into her mind and saw every emotion at the forefront of her mind glowing gold. Her thoughts were pulsing in gold as well. He withdrew quickly before dipping his chin down slowly then raising it again.

He didn’t understand gold, had never seen gold tinged anything directed towards himself.

Bringing his hands back around, he presented his wrists to her. “Show me...” he whispered, afraid if he raised his voice, it would crack with emotion. She brought the knot to her lips, keeping eye contact with him, knowing he was more than likely going to slip into her mind. She would not occlude him, she never had.

As the knot met her lips, it untied itself, sending a tiny shower of gold sparks down between them.

“It was sealed with love, Sev… my love…. for… you.”

Not able to say anything back to her, he responded in the only way he knew how. Physically.  
Grasping her at the hips, he moved her on his still painfully erect cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bowing his head to her breasts.

He greedily took one nipple between his teeth, tonguing the hard little bud before moving to the other.

Kicking his legs free of the blasted pajama bottoms, he rolled her off his lap and took his rightful place on top of her.

Both of her hands wound up into his hair, tugging at his dark locks, scratching at his scalp, cradling his head to hold his lips to hers.

He withdrew nearly completely, before thrusting back inside, a move he had learned was extremely pleasurable to her. “Avalon… I...”

She hooked one long leg up over his hip and across his ass, moving her hips to meet his. She guided him back in with her leg, rolling her hips around underneath him.

“Fuck,” he thought, he wasn’t going to last much longer if she continued doing that.

“Severus… please...” she whimpered.

“What do you need, my love…?”

She had dropped her hands down to his hips now, holding him, guiding him… tilting her head all the way back, arching up off the bed, tightening her leg around him…

He braced himself on his forearms, keeping his rhythm the same, slowly withdraw, then quickly back in.

Her other leg came up and she locked her ankles across his backside, not letting him move as she howled like a wolf pup, her inner muscles grasping him, pulsing around him.

He used his strength to power out of her grasp, taking over in the way he liked to move. And he liked rough, deep, hard and fast.

She tried to squirm away, gasping at him, “No… too sensitive….” He was amused at her and drove right through her playful protests.

Reaching back, he grasped her leg under the thigh and folded it up. He had the room he needed to drive his hips hard, to chase his own orgasm and to send her screaming into another frenzied release of her own. 

“Fuck…. Ow… Severus….ow … slow… down...” she panted as she held on beneath his wild demands.

She was whimpering again, he was intensely aware of every sound she made, every muscle she twitched, he reacted to all of it.

“Avalon… I….” he couldn’t say it. The words just wouldn’t tumble from his lips…

He released with a mighty grunt, biting his own lip to keep from screaming. Breathing heavy, he lowered her leg, drove his hips one final time and withdrew himself with a wet plop. To his dismay, he saw his seed tinged pink running along her thigh. Fuck, he had been too rough on her.

She was trembling as he scooped her up out of bed and carried her into his ensuite. Flicking his wrist at the faucets, he started the water in his tub, throwing in a handful of dittany from a jar in his bathroom cabinet.

He sat her on the edge of his tub as he turned the middle handle. A pale purple liquid mixed in with the water as the tub filled. “It’s to soothe sore muscles, love.” He explained, “It’s my own concoction.”

The scent wafting up from the water’s surface was making her sleepy. He lifted her gently then placed her into the warm water. He settled himself in with her, lying back against the slanted wall.

How many nights had he done this very thing? How many nights had he filled this tub and tried to relax his sore muscles, to heal his torn flesh, to soothe his battered soul?

And now, he was beginning to realize, it was all worth it. All that mattered was this girl, this moment, this night. It all had led to this time in his life, to this chance meeting or this set-up by his clever godson, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt at ease.

SS + AS 


End file.
